


Malfoy?! Is that you?! |Traducción|

by thegirlontheblackhoodie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Butt Slapping, Choking, Collars, Discipline, Dom Harry Potter, Dominance, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Flogging, Foot Fetish, Leashes, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Painplay, Porn, Rimming, Sadism, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink, Sub Draco Malfoy, Submission, Top Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlontheblackhoodie/pseuds/thegirlontheblackhoodie
Summary: En donde no es culpa de Harry tener una cosa por dominar chicos con cabello rubio y ojos grises que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con Draco Malfoy, y también sin saberlo establece una cita con en mismo Draco Malfoy. Ocurre un choque divertido.O:En la que Harry y Draco no tienen idea de en qué infiernos que han metido accidentalmente.





	Malfoy?! Is that you?! |Traducción|

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gothgryffindor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgryffindor/gifts).
  * A translation of [Malfoy?! Is that you?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384599) by [gothgryffindor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgryffindor/pseuds/gothgryffindor). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada de la obra. Todos los derechos de creación a la autora.
> 
> Siéntanse libres de comentar ante cualquier error que vean y ¡disfruten la lectura!
> 
> Srta. Ridisurda. xx

_Subs for Sale_. Era una compañía que Harry había estado esforzándose por decidir si debería usar o no por lo que ahora parecían semanas. Chicos sub a tu disposición, para lo que quisieras, ¡cuando lo quisieras! El anuncio alardeó en la rostro de Harry mientras se sentaba mirando el rollo de papel, su boca torcida en un ceño fruncido.  


Una parte de él sentía como si usar el servicio fuera a ser intrínsecamente malo y de algún modo, alguien se iba a enterar acerca de ello, lo iba a juzgar, y decirle a cada alma viviente que pudieran que Harry James Potter, el mismísimo Niño que Vivió, era un fetichista. Podía verlo en la primera página de El Profeta en su cabeza -¿El Elegido ha elegido aventurarse en el mundo del BDSM? ¡Lea más adentro!  


De cualquier manera, hablando de perversiones, Harry mismo había empezado a considerar la posibilidad de que pudiera estar interesado en el sadismo en primer lugar, cuanto más impotente se había estado sintiendo en su vida, irónicamente. Muchas veces, había sentido que todo el mundo excepto él había estado informado de lo que pasaba en torno a él, y parecía ser que los otros sólo pensaban en él como un niño vulnerable. Odiaba eso. Nunca había verdaderamente sentido control real sobre su propio ser, ni siquiera ahora, y de alguna manera, eso lo había hecho insoportablemente codicioso por tener control sobre otros para compensar por la pérdida del suyo.  


No necesariamente el ser-cabeza-de-una-compañía tipo de poder o el pasaré-sobre-cualquiera-para-obtener-lo-que-quiero poder, sino sólo control estrecho sobre algo en su vida por una vez. Y una vez que hubo descubierto la comunidad BDSM, supo que había encontrado justo lo que necesitaba.  


Realmente, no era sólo la dominación lo que lo intrigaba, sino la idea de alguien entregándose voluntariamente a él. Era algo que mucha gente ya había hecho platónicamente en su vida real, ya que todo el mundo aparentemente sentía que le debía lo que sea que pensaran que hacían. Pero, ¿sexualmente? Eso era otro concepto mucho más placentero, crudamente real y descubierto.  


Amaba la idea de alguien sometiéndose completamente a él en un situación sexual, dejándose a si mismos vulnerables y dóciles para dejarlo hacer lo que le plazca con ellos. El infligir dolor y engendrar humillación añadidos a la diversión; lo dejaba quebrar a alguien a un nivel de sumisión que era delicioso en su mente. Era sólo lo que alguien como él demandaba desesperadamente, psicológica y físicamente.  


Y luego estaba toda la cosa de que le gustaran los chicos. Harry no lo había notado más temprano en su vida, ni siquiera como un niño sabía que ser gay pudiera ser un atributo plausible. Nunca fue educado en el hecho de que su atracción hacia hombres y el querer sostenerlos y acariciarlos significaba que podrían gustarle los chicos, así que nunca lo vio como algo complejo o algo que mencionar a otros. Era sólo él. Suponía que todo el resto del mundo también se sentía de esa manera.  


Pero, conforme pasó el tiempo, y Harry comenzó a darse cuenta de que, no, ningún otro chico, al menos no los heterosexuales, se sentían de esta manera excepto él, creció preocupado. Se había desconectado completamente de ese lado de su mente, no queriendo disfrutar de ella más allá; lo último que necesitaba era otra cosa que lo pusiera a años luz de distancia de todo el mundo en términos de normalidad.  


Sin embargo, eventualmente había llegado, a regañadientes, a un acuerdo con su sexualidad. Había tomado años de negarse a sí mismo lo que realmente quería y sustituir infructuosamente su deseo por chicos con chicas, lo que nunca había funcionado, pero aquí estaba finalmente. Había salido a Ron y Hermione y la mayoría de la gente en la que confiaba en su vida, y ellos estaban bastante sorprendidos al principio, pero afortunadamente todos lo aceptaron y apoyaron, para su gran agradecimiento.  


No le dijo al mundo, porque francamente, sencillamente no quería hacerlo. No era de su incumbencia de todos modos. No importaba lo que la sociedad pensara de Harry Potter, porque ellos no lo conocían por quien verdaderamente era y probablemente nunca lo harían. No sentía que le debiera al pueblo una explicación de sí mismo una y otra vez, especialmente acerca de algo tan privado como esto. Si terminaba con algún tipo más adelante y se sabía, así sería. Eso era sólo quien era, dada o no una razón.  


Ahora, la comunidad mágica descubriendo acerca de su inclinación por lastimar y humillar gente, era completamente diferente. Eso era francamente demasiado clandestino para ser compartido con prácticamente cualquiera, y solamente se vio potencialmente diciéndole a sus futuras parejas acerca de ello y a nadie más. Era una de las pocas cosas clandestinas que todo el universo no sabía ya acerca de él, y a él realmente, realmente le gustaría mantenerlo de esa manera. Pero eso no significaba que no estuviera todavía asustado ante la posibilidad de su fetiche saliendo a la luz de algún modo.  


Harry sabía muy en su interior que eso probablemente ni siquiera pasara en realidad, aunque eso no hacía nada para deteriorar su paranoia. Al menos, pensó mientras giraba de vuelta al papel frente a él, Subs for Sale prometía completa confidencialidad entre la compañía misma y sus usuarios; todos los participantes de los servicios de la compañía eran ligados con un encantamiento de discreción, significando que literalmente físicamente no podías decirle a otros acerca de los encuentros que habían tenido con alguien más. Esto hizo sentir a Harry al menos un poco más a salvo, ya que al menos quienquiera que escogiera para enrollarse, no podría decir tonterías después de su tiempo juntos acerca de como el Harry James Potter los había azotado tontamente en un calabozo del sexo.  


Sin embargo, el mismo nombre de la empresa era un poco engañoso. La corporación funcionaba más como un glorificado servicio de citas que como un negocio de prostitución, y realmente no había dinero implicado. Los masoquistas tenían la posibilidad de poner perfiles en el boletín informativo de la compañía describiéndose a si mismos a potenciales compañeros, y los sádicos tenían permitido examinar detenidamente el rollo de pergamino que la compañía enviaba ante su requerimiento y contactar a quien fuera que encontraran interesante para ver si estarían dispuestos a encontrarse.  


Éste era el paso en el que Harry estaba actualmente. Había aplicado para el boletín informativo y había aceptado recibir uno. Estaba aquí en sus manos justo ahora, a pesar de que lo había obtenido hace semanas en su correo. Desde que su lechuza, Hermie, a quien había adquirido después de terminar el luto por la prematura muerte de Hedwig, lo había dejado caer a sus pies, cada mirada que le daba lo ponía ansioso.  


Lo había abierto un montón de veces antes de ahora para revisar la gente allí, dejándose entretener por algunos perfiles pero nunca suficientemente interesado al punto de considerar contactar a alguien.  


La cosa era, Harry tenía un tipo estricto. Y, antes de que digas algo, no era a causa de Draco Malfoy, por mucho que lo parezca. Sólo tenía una afinidad por chicos pálidos con cabello rubio y ojos grises que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con Draco Malfoy. Era sólo lo que le gustaba; eso era todo. Malfoy no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con eso, se dijo una vez más. Él sólo encajaba casualmente en esa descripción, y allí no había nada más acerca de ello.  


En el fondo, Harry había estado esperando que alguien que encajara en esta descripción apareciera de repente en el pergamino desde el día en que lo había recibido. Pero, por desgracia, nadie lo había hecho. Harry decidió que tal vez le daría al pergamino una última mirada rápida por el día antes de lanzarlo a un lado y no mirarlo por una semana otra vez.  


Suspiró resignadamente, sin esperar ver alguien muy diferente que lo usual, y dejó que sus ojos miraran perezosamente a través del rollo. Pelirrojos, castaños, personas con un fetiche por la sangre, personas que querían tríos, personas que estaban buscando una relación de BDSM 24/7, y personas que sólo eran simples flageladores sucios corrieron locos en la página ante los ojos de Harry, e incluso así, todavía no podía encontrar un maldito chico pálido y rubio.  


A punto de rendirse de nuevo, notó un recién llegado al boletín cuyo anuncio no había estado allí la última vez que Harry había revisado. Notó la fecha debajo de la descripción de la persona diciendo que sólo se había unido a Subs for Sale hace un par de horas. Harry decidió darle a este novato una oportunidad como la última persona a la que iba a mirar antes de finalmente lanzar el rollo detrás de su cama donde había residido cómodamente prácticamente por toda su corta visa hasta ahora.  


Mientras leía a través del párrafo, se dio cuenta de que finalmente, sus esfuerzos y paciencia habían dado sus frutos. Con cada palabra que leía, se aventuraba más y más hacia la conclusión de que este era su chico de ensueño puesto en un escrito.  


¿El cabello del chico? Rubio. ¿Su color de ojos? Gris. ¿Su piel? Tan blanca como el trasero de un bebé, en las palabras del chico. ¿Su constitución? Alto y esbelto. ¿Información extra sobre él? Era un sumiso malcriado, alguien que le respondería a su dom. ¿Advertencias? No contactarlo si no estaban listos para un reto.  


A Harry se le hizo agua la boca tan pronto como sus ojos terminaron de devorar el pasaje ante ellos. Se sintió como que había estado muriendo de hambre por días y ahora le había sido presentado un banquete con todas sus comidas favoritas justo frente a él. Esta persona era bastante literalmente la viva imagen de todo lo que Harry quería físicamente en una pareja, y de repente, Harry no estaba tan seguro de todavía estar realmente asustado de utilizar la asociación.  


Incluso aunque Harry todavía estaba experimentando miedo sobre la idea de ir adelante con esto y encontrarse con un verdadero, sub de la vida real, sabía que no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. ¿Quién sabía cuanto más tiempo esta persona continuaría utilizando este servicio? Tal vez perdería interés, o alguien lo agarraría primero, robándolo inmerecidamente lejos de Harry. Sabía que sólo no podía dejar que eso pasara.  


Notó la dirección postal que el chico había dejado al final de su descripción y correteó a su escritorio por un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma tan rápido como sus pies lo dejaron. Con cada segundo que pasaba, alguien más podría estar sintiéndose de la misma manera que él lo estaba haciendo acerca de esta persona, deseando las mismas cosas que Harry. Tenía que ser el primero en contactar este chico.  


"Hola. Vi tu descripción e inmediatamente estaba interesado. Sólo para que lo sepas, tengo cabello negro y ojos verdes. Uso lentes, y estoy 100% listo para tomarte como un desafío. De hecho, estoy duro pensando acerca de ello justo ahora." (Realmente lo estaba.) "Cualquiera de los dos puede dar una dirección para encontrarnos; estoy bien de cualquier manera. Si también estás interesado, por favor respóndeme tan pronto como sea posible. No dejaré que nadie más te tenga.  


-Un Dom Extremadamente Interesado."  


Harry garabateó su mensaje tan rápido como su mano lo dejó, esperando que al menos despertaría algo de interés en el chico a quien se lo estaba escribiendo y rápidamente lo selló en un sobre. Sus manos se sacudían con nervios y emoción nerviosa mientras ponía dirección a la nota y se la daba a Hermie, haciéndole saber que la entregara inmediatamente. Ella entendió tan pronto como él se lo dijo y voló hacia afuera a través de la ventana tras ella, ya en su viaje hacia su destino.  


Harry se sentó de vuelta en su cama, un manojo de pura ansiedad a ese punto. No sabía que haría si el chico no respondía. Esperaba que su mensaje no hubiera sido demasiado directo; había querido que sonara caliente para su receptor, pero estaba actualmente dudando en su cabeza del atractivo de cada palabra que había escrito en el momento.  


Tal vez al chico no le gustaba el cabello negro o los ojos verdes. Tal vez era apagado por los lentes y los encontraba una hórrida creación. Tal vez pensó que Harry estaba desesperado y encontró eso extremadamente inatractivo. Tal vez sólo se reiría ante la nota y la lanzaría lejos sin darle una segunda mirada. Harry tragó saliva ante todas las cosas que podrían salir mal. Tal vez no había pensado lo suficiente sobre esto en absoluto.  


En toda su preocupación, casi ni siquiera notó cuando Hermie había vuelto cerca de una media hora después. Ella arrulló junto a él para anunciar su llegada antes de dejar caer una carta sobre sus sábanas y volver rápidamente a su percha cercana para descansar después de su travesía. Harry se sentó derecho en su cama, dejando que sus codiciosos dedos agarraran la nota como si fuera una montaña de oro y él hubiera sido pobre por años.  


La rasgó, abriéndola maniáticamente, como si sus uñas hubieran sido reemplazadas con garras. Tuvo un vistazo de la respuesta del chico a través de los restos desgarrados del sobre y la asió apresuradamente.  


Desplegó el rollo preocupado, esperando lo mejor pero suponiendo lo peor, y lo leyó rápidamente para sí mismo.  


"Sorprendentemente, tu oferta suena bien. Estaría encantado de encontrarnos en algún lugar. ¿Está bien contigo en el Ashwinder Club? Reservaré la Habitación 12 para las 5:00PM mañana, si eso funciona para ti. Tendrá dentro todo lo que necesitaremos. Te veo entonces, Un Dom Extremadamente Interesado. Por cierto, no estoy seguro de porqué tus padres te nombraron así."  


Harry se sintió temblando con alegría y horror al mismo tiempo sin proponérselo. Nunca había imaginado en sus sueños más salvajes que uno, alguna vez encontraría el tipo de persona que quería a través del negocio, y que dos, ellos alguna vez estarían interesados por él, mucho menos responderle y organizar un encuentro real con él. No sabía si reír o sonreír o saltar de alegría o sólo hacer los tres a la vez.  


Harry escribió apresuradamente una carta corta diciéndole al chico que la locación y la hora funcionaban para él y la envió con Hermie de nuevo.  


Afortunadamente, Harry de hecho estaba libre mañana de cualquier modo dado que era el comienzo del fin de semana. También estaba familiarizado con el club, gracias a Merlín, ya que había ido allí muchas veces antes con amigos sólo por bebidas y confusos, olvidables rollos de una noche. Sabía que era muy conocido por su franqueza a todos sus clientes; habitaciones que eran ajustadas para cada fetiche imaginable eran proveídas en otra área del edificio. Supuso que la Habitación 12 era una llena de material BDSM, yendo por lo que el chico había dicho.  


Y entonces, Harry se dio cuenta de que había olvidado incluso averiguar el nombre del tipo. Quería golpearse a sí mismo; era una de las preguntas más básicas cuando hablabas por primera vez con alguien, y aún así no había recordado hacerla.  


Se encogió de hombros. Lo averiguaría cuando en verdad se reuniera con el chico al día siguiente. No podía esperar para decirle al dueño de ese nombre cuanto de una sucia puta era. Aunque por ahora, su cama lo estaba llamando, y se acurrucó sobre sí mismo tibiamente en ella, sonriendo ampliamente.  


Mañana valdría tanto, tanto la espera.  


xxx

De acuerdo, tal vez toda la cosa valía la espera, pero eso de seguro no detuvo a Harry de casi cagar su ropa interior con ansiedad por todo el resto del día siguiente durante el tiempo previo a las 5:00.  


Harry había hecho cosas de BDSM con un montón de gente antes, aunque estrictamente sólo con Muggles por propósitos de privacidad. Pero, la cosa era, nunca se había sentido tan físicamente atraído de esta manera a alguien con quien lo estaba haciendo antes. Todos los demás con los que había estado estaban bien, pero nunca nadie había destacado de esta manera para él. Ni siquiera había conocido a este tipo en la vida real todavía, y Harry ya se había masturbado y corrido dos veces ese mismo día ante el pensamiento de llenarlo con su polla.  


Harry se había vestido en un bonito, traje pulido para el día, esperando lucir como la encarnación humana de la autoridad, pero en realidad sintiéndose como que lucía como un niño que se había colado en la ropa lujosa de su padre. Oh bueno, no es como si se estuviera encontrando con este chico para críticas de moda de cualquier modo.  


Ocupándose a sí mismo con cualquier cosa posible a su alrededor todo el día, Harry respiró un suspiro de alivio cuando finalmente rodaron las 4:50. Había resuelto llegar al club nocturno diez minutos antes de su hora establecida así no podía terminar posiblemente perdiéndose un segundo de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Y ahora, ya era tiempo de que se fuera. Merlín, no podía esperar.  


Dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso mientras se Aparecía al Ashwinder Club, sabiendo que estaba ahí tan pronto como sintió las vibraciones pulsantes de la música a su alrededor en su pecho. Había aparecido en la pista de baile, y se dio cuenta de que lucía bastante tonto en un traje junto a todas las personas alrededor usando prácticamente nada mientras se molían descuidadamente unos contra otros.  


Con sus mejillas sonrojándose, se apresuró fuera de la pista de baile y caminó hacia una puerta cercana que sabía lo llevaría a la más tranquila, más templada área del lugar de encuentro donde estaban ubicadas las habitaciones.  


Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras él, saboreando la paz y el silencio que había descubierto ahí en el área mucho más tranquila y suave del club.  


Caminó por el oscuro pasillo pasando puertas rotuladas con números a cada lado él hasta que alcanzó el escritorio de registro al final del corredor.  


Una mujer con tieso cabello castaño estaba sentada detrás del escritorio, rasgando con una pluma en el rollo frente a ella. Ni siquiera preció notar a Harry mientras él le decía, "Tengo la Habitación 12 para las 5:00."  


Ella levantó la mirada de sus escritos, luciendo un poco sobresaltada, antes de hojear una carpeta en su escritorio. "Sí, lo tengo justo aquí. ¿Le importaría tomar asiento por la pared de por allá hasta su hora agendada?" le dijo cortésmente, ofreciendo una sonrisa superficial a Harry.  


Asintió cordialmente de vuelta, girándose hacia el área a la que ella se había referido. Notó algunas sillas de aspecto moderno contra un pared negra cercana y casi se sentó en una de ellas antes de que notara que alguien más ya estaba sentado allí, alguien extrañamente muy familiar, y Merlín, ¿era ese-  


"¿Malfoy?" Llamó Harry antes de que pudiera detener el nombre de derramarse fuera de él. Quería desesperadamente recoger la palabra del aire frente a él y estamparla de vuelta en su boca para evitar toda la situación en la que sabía se acababa de meter.  


"¿Potter?" respondió Malfoy con incredulidad coloreando su pálido rostro, levantando la mirada, luciendo tan sorprendido como Harry.  


Harry tragó duro mientras dejaba que sus ojos barrieran sobre Malfoy. No lo había visto en tanto tiempo desde la guerra, y guau, sí que lucía sorpresivamente bien. Estaba vestido en una ajustada camisa blanca y unos jeans negros aún más ajustados, y ni un detalle de su piel era dejado a la imaginación. Harry fue llenado con la urgencia de quitar la ropa fuera de su cuerpo y ver la piel debajo, recorrerla con sus manos hambrientas. ¿De dónde carajo había venido eso?  


El cabello de Malfoy lucía justo como solía hacerlo en la escuela, tan tenue y ligero y sorprendentemente rubio, recordándole a Harry de que tan seguido había soñado con tirar de él en el pasado en Hogwarts sólo para herir a Malfoy. Todavía se sentía llenándose con el familiar impulso justo entonces.  


La nariz de Malfoy estaba respingona como de costumbre, añadida a su estética aristocrática, y sus labios eran tan rosados y tan llenos y de apariencia suave. Parecía como si alguien hubiera pasado dos pétalos de rosa sobre su rostro y se hubiera olvidado de quitarlos. Harry sintió de repente la urgencia de quitarlos con sus dientes.  


"No esperaba verte aquí, Potter. No pensaría que este lugar es tu... estilo," Malfoy sonrío satisfecho, cruzando sus brazos altivamente en su pecho mientras la sorpresa de haber visto a Harry allí comenzaba a desaparecer al tiempo que volvía a sus insultos mezquinos como si estuvieran de vuelta en Hogwarts otra vez.  


"No es como si realmente hubieras esperado que me quedara como un virgen sin experiencia toda mi vida, ¿cierto, Malfoy? Y hablando de no tu estilo, no puedo creer que no veas a un club como este como por debajo de tus estándares," replicó Harry con un bufido, sintiendo todas las emociones que venían con su vieja rivalidad escolar quemando en su pecho de nuevo al tiempo que vapor abrasador se derramaba fuera de su boca con cada palabra que decía.  


"Oh, por supuesto, perdóname Potter. Que insolente de mi parte. Olvidé cómo eres sólo tan superior a todos nosotros. Debería haber sabido que serías algún dios del sexo para este momento. Mis más profundas disculpas," respondió Malfoy sarcásticamente, los pétalos de flor en su rostro estirados hacia arriba en una irritante, desafiante sonrisa.  


Y joder, si había alguien que necesitaba que le fuera enseñada una verdadera lección por Harry justo ahora, era Malfoy. Harry quería estamparlo contra la pared justo ahí en frente de la recepcionista y abofetearlo y humillarlo por todas las veces que se había metido bajo la piel de Harry. Malfoy lo merecía más que nadie.  


Sintió su polla retorcerse ante la idea y rápidamente la puso fuera de su mente. No, él no quería disciplinar a Malfoy de esa manera. Él sólo estaba cansado de él metiéndose todo el tiempo con él, y eso era todo. Nada más que eso.  


"Tengo que ir al baño," le dijo llanamente Harry a Malfoy, terminando abruptamente su conversación antes de caminar al otro extremo del corredor, intentando poner todos los pensamientos de hacer a Malfoy pagar por cuanto de un insufrible snob era fuera de su mente.  


Se lo debía al tipo con quien se estaba encontrando el no ponerse duro a causa de otro tipo justo antes de que se encuentren. De cualquier modo, el otro tipo probablemente no haría que la piel de Harry se sintiera molestamente como si estuviera en llamas de esta manera, y tal vez eso era una cosa buena.  


Harry entró en el baño y salpicó algo de agua fresca en su rostro, tratando de calmar su piel que aguijoneaba con cada palabra que Malfoy le había dicho alguna vez. Podría haber jurado que si mirara hacia abajo a sus brazos justo entonces vería cada palabra insultante que Malfoy había usado alguna vez hacia él grabada profunda y permanentemente en su cuerpo. Necesitaba olvidar este encuentro con Malfoy tan rápidamente como fuera posible.  


Aunque, todavía se preguntaba secretamente porqué estaba Malfoy también en el club. Era raro recordar que Malfoy era una persona con un libido e intereses sexuales también y no sólo alguna polvorienta, tensa persona que tenía un palo en su trasero en cualquier momento en que algo relacionado con el tema de sexo surgía, como Harry siempre había pensado acerca de él. Entonces, en contra de su voluntad, el cerebro de Harry se llenó de repente con pensamientos de realmente atascar un palo en el trasero de Malfoy y verlo retorcerse incómodamente en él mientras invadía su agujero, y sonrío ante el pensamiento de ello, su polla levantándose otra vez en su ropa interior.  


No, así no es como su noche iba a ir, se dijo exasperadamente mientras calmaba su polla con pensamientos de Snape y los Dudley. Malfoy estaba aquí para lo que sea que estuviera allí, y Harry no necesitaba darle a la pregunta de qué exactamente tenía al siempre muy cargado Draco Malfoy yendo ningún otro pensamiento. De cualquier modo, tenía un chico en la Habitación 12 quien estaba perfectamente listo y dispuesto a tomar su polla, y él ciertamente no iba a aplazar eso por quedarse aquí y contemplar los fetiches de Malfoy.  


Hablando de ese chico, dio un vistazo al reloj convenientemente ubicado sobre el espejo en el baño y notó que finalmente eran las 5:00. Toda su espera había dado frutos. Era tiempo de ir a conocer su chico misterioso, se dijo vertiginosamente.  


Secó su rostro con algunas toallas cercanas y dejó el baño, difícilmente capaz de contener su emoción ante en lo que estaba a punto de caminar.  


Dio un vistazo a la silla en la que Malfoy había estado y se dio cuenta de que él ya no estaba allí. Tampoco parecía estar en ningún otro lugar del pasillo. Con suerte, ya se había ido. Tal vez eso también era para lo mejor.  


Harry buscó arriba y abajo de las filas de puertas hasta que sus ojos ubicaron la que tenía el número 12 en ella. Sonrió para sí mismo, dejó salir un último suspiro de satisfacción al tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta y la empujaba para abrirla. Entró alegremente, difícilmente capaz de contener su emoción, y dejó sus ojos vagar por la habitación, ansioso por ver en la realidad a su chico soñado, y oh, esto tenía que ser la idea de una jodida broma de alguien.  


Allí, en toda su tonta gloria, estaba Malfoy, en medio de la habitación, desnudo y en sus rodillas con sus manos atadas detrás de su espalda y su boca abierta y esperando para ser llenada, la imagen perfecta de pura, no adulterada sumisión.  


"¡¿Malfoy?!" Escupió Harry en un tono incrédulo, la palabra rezumando como veneno fuera de su lengua.  


"¡¿Potter?!" Respondió Malfoy en un tono igual de incrédulo, y oh, alguien estaba tomando a Harry del pelo. Tenían que estarlo haciendo.  


Miró alrededor para revisar por alguna persona grabando en la habitación, seguro de que estaba en uno de esos tontos reality shows Muggles de cámara escondida. Esto no era real, no podía serlo. Sólo no había manera.  


"¿Qu-qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está el chico con quien debía encontrarme aquí? ¡¿Qué hiciste con él?!" Harry frunció el ceño furiosamente, suponiendo que esto tenía que ser una última broma que Malfoy estaba jugándole, alguna última manera de meterse con él. Aparentemente no podía sólo dejar a Harry en paz. Y oh, Harry realmente se sentía como para enseñarle una lección ahora.  


"¡¿Disculpa?! ¿Dónde está el tipo con el que debía encontrarme aquí? ¡¿Qué hiciste con él?!" Preguntó de vuelta Malfoy, la mirada en su rostro haciéndolo lucir cómo si esto realmente no fuera una broma para él. Oh Merlín, tal vez de hecho no lo era.  


La comprensión surgió en Harry y Malfoy al mismo tiempo, y de repente, Harry se encontró deseando que todo esto fuera algún elaborado programa. Por favor, alguien sólo salte ya fuera de una esquina oscura o algo para decirle que había sido bromeado.  


Malfoy era el chico con quien Harry había accedido a encontrarse. Era él con quien Harry había estado enviándose correspondencia, el que había tenido a Harry tan duro sólo ante el pensamiento de encontrarse con él, aquel cuyas entrañas había estado queriendo follar fuera por horas y horas ahora. Había sido Malfoy todo el tiempo.  


Harry echó una mirada de vuelta a Malfoy otra vez y por la mirada en su rostro, la misma cadena de pensamiento que Harry había tenido aparentemente también estaba corriendo por su cabeza al mismo tiempo. Malfoy lucía como si se fuera a desmayar de la conmoción.  


Harry trató de procesar qué estaba pasando y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, sacudiéndola con incredulidad. Supuso que si mantenía sus ojos enfocados en el suelo por suficiente tiempo, cuando finalmente levantara la mirada de nuevo un chico diferente estaría sentado allí, cualquier otro chico aparte de Malfoy. ¿Qué jodido infierno se supone que uno hace en una situación como esta? ¿Qué jodido infierno se supone que hace alguien en una situación como esta?  


Sintiéndose como que podría vomitar, Harry oyó una voz hablar lenta, cautelosamente desde dentro de la habitación. "Bueno, Potter, sé que amas un buen desafío. Siempre has sido un Gryffindor. ¿Quién dice que tenemos que detenernos ahora y dejar que nuestras noches se arruinen? Apuesto que has estado esperado por esta noche tan emocionado como yo lo he hecho. De todos modos, no es como si pudiéramos usar esto para chantajearnos el uno al otro con todos los encantamientos de confidencialidad puestos sobre nosotros," se mofó Malfoy. Harry estaba muy al tanto de que Malfoy todavía estaba de rodillas con las manos tras él.  


"No - no podemos. Estaría mal. No podemos." Declaró Harry, intentando sonar disgustado con la idea pero su polla ya estaba creciendo dura en sus calzoncillos, traicionándolo. ¿Una oportunidad de finalmente mostrarle a Malfoy quien era el jefe y hacer todo lo que había querido hacer con él por años, y Malfoy quería que lo hiciera? ¿Incluso se masturbó a ello? Esto era como algo de un sueño húmedo traído a la vida.  


Harry se dio cuenta de repente de que de cualquier manera había sido Malfoy todo el tiempo, Era culpa de Harry que sólo se sintiera atraído hacia chicos que lucían como Malfoy, y toda la razón detrás de ellos era que él simplemente quería al mismo Malfoy. En el fondo había estado esperando esto desde que había conocido al chico.  


Sintió la vergüenza empezando a caer sobre él mientras se daba cuenta de que Malfoy ya debía saber esto para este punto ya que ¿porqué accedería Harry a encontrarse con un tipo cuya descripción sonaba justo como él?  


Pero, espera un momento, ¿no significaba eso que Malfoy de hecho había accedido a encontrarse con un tipo que lucía justo como Harry? Seguro, él no era el único tipo allí afuera con cabello negro, ojos verdes, y lentes, pero si Malfoy lo odiara tanto como parecía hacerlo, seguramente no habría estado interesado en un tipo cuya descripción sonaba justo como Harry. Seguramente la idea lo habría disgustado, y nunca habría accedido a encontrarse con él.  


"Vamos, Potter. ¿No has querido hacerme esto por un buen tiempo ya? Muéstrame en cuanto de un dios superior del sexo te has convertido, ¿por qué no? Discipliname tanto como creas que es necesario por toda la mierda a través de la que te he puesto. Haz que me duela," ronroneó Malfoy de nuevo, dejando su voz arrastrarse y tardar en la última palabra, sus ojos vidriosos y soplados de repente.  


Harry levantó su cabeza para finalmente mirar a Malfoy de nuevo, y joder, todavía estaba sentado allí completamente desnudo y vulnerable, sólo su posición prácticamente haciendo a Harry necesitar usarlo. Su desnudez le recordó crudamente a Harry cuan totalmente vestido él estaba, y amó la humillación en eso. Malfoy estaba completamente desnudo para el placer visual de Harry mientras que Harry no estaba para nada expuesto. No se molestó en ocultar su lujuria mientras dejaba sus ojos barrer arriba y abajo del cuerpo de Malfoy, tomando todo de él.  


Extensiones interminables de piel pálida esperando por ser enrojecidas y marcadas y poseídas encontraron los ojos de Harry, y tragó. Malfoy estaba allí, listo para el manejo de Harry, completamente expuesto e indefenso. Harry realmente debería sentirse mal acerca de querer aprovecharse de él, pero realmente no lo hacía.  


Rosados, duros pezones sobresalían del esbelto pecho de Malfoy rogando por ser mordidos y sólo un atisbo de músculo era aparente en su torso. Su polla estaba obviamente ya bastante dolorosamente dura, levantada contra su estómago, la cabeza roja con un poco de presemen escapando. Él realmente quería esto. Sus piernas estaban dobladas por la mitad por la posición en la que estaba sentado, y sus muslos lucían regordetes y listos para el toque de Harry, todos lechosos y suaves. A Harry se le hizo agua la boca.  


"Vamos, Potter," repitió Malfoy. "Mira cuanto quiero esto. Lo necesito. He estado esperando aquí por ti por lo que parece como por siempre. Realmente me estás decepcionando, ¿sabes? Siempre supe en el fondo que te acobardarías en una situación como esta. Que mal que terminé viniendo aquí para nada. Necesitaba que me dominara un hombre de verdad, y supongo que tú no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para asumirlo, ¿verdad? Tal decepción, pero ni siquiera puedo decir que estoy sorprendido, ¿o sí? Merlín, incluso te pusiste un traje para mi, ¿verdad? Que potencial fallido," continuó, haciendo un puchero sarcástico y riéndose bajo su aliento.  


Y oh, Harry definitivamente no lo iba a dejar salirse con la suya diciendo eso. Lleno con una necesidad de disciplinar e imponer dominio, resolvió mostrarle a Malfoy cuanto de un hombre era y que la última cosa que haría es esconderse como un cobarde en una situación como esta; habría corrido hacia ello alegremente. Iba a dejar a Malfoy gimiendo y destrozado aún si era la última cosa que hiciera jamás.  


"Tú mismo no puedes ni siquiera hablar," habló finalmente Harry, sus ojos oscureciéndose mientras camina hacia Malfoy y tuerce una mano en sus mechones de cabello rubio, tirando su cabeza hacia arriba así él estaba forzado a mirarlo, finalmente tocando al chico. Malfoy tarareó satisfecho ante el contacto físico.  


"Debería haber sabido que terminarías así, en tus rodillas rogando por ser lastimado y llenado con polla, justo como la pequeña zorra que eres. Como siempre has sido. Dios, no puedo creer que me tomó tanto tenerte así," dijo Harry, abofeteando fuerte el rostro de Malfoy cuando terminó de hablar. Su piel se tornó rosada allí donde la mano de Harry había estado, y a Harry le gustó tanto la vista que lo abofeteó de nuevo. El pequeño idiota se lo merecía.  


"Ahí está el Potter que yo sabía que estaba. Estás muy mal, sabes, queriéndome así, aprovechándote de mi en mi punto más vulnerable," dijo Malfoy sin aliento.  


"Dice el que se está poniendo duro por mi golpeando su bonita pequeña cara," respondió Harry, dejando otra bofetada en Malfoy. La piel brillaba acaloradamente allí ahora, ardiente y roja. Harry sonrió satisfecho ante su trabajo. Poco sabía Malfoy que este era sólo el comienzo de lo que estaba planeando hacerle.  


"¿Qué sigue, Potter? ¿Hacerme pagar por vencerte en Quidditch? ¿Por avergonzarte enfrente de tus amiguitos? ¿Por meterme constantemente contigo? Castígame como lo merezco por todas las cosas horribles que te he hecho. Haz lo que sea que creas que encaja. Haz que me arrepienta,"le dijo Malfoy a Harry, y si iba a rogar así por ello, entonces Harry iba a hacerlo.  


"¿Sabes qué? Tal vez lo haga, ¿huh? Ven aquí," dejó salir Harry rudamente mientras tiraba de Malfoy por el cabello hacia un sofá en la habitación tras ellos. Malfoy lo siguió de rodillas detrás de Harry, teniendo que arrastrase para mantenerse a su paso, y a Harry ya ni le importaba que amaba esto.  


Harry se sentó en el sofá y Malfoy subió a extenderse en el regazo de Harry antes de que Harry abofeteara su otra mejilla en la que no había puesto una mano hasta ahora. "Ah, ah, ah, todavía no. ¿No puedes esperar a tener tu culo azotado por mi, verdad? Eres tan jodidamente sucio."  


"¿Qué vamos a hacer en cambio? ¿Hablar de nuestros sentimientos?" le preguntó sarcásticamente Malfoy, ganándose otra bofetada. Su piel estaba tan deliciosamente enrojecida ahora, y era todo a causa de las manos de Harry. Amaba eso.  


"Lame mis zapatos primero. Muéstrame qué puedes hacer con esa boca cuando no estás siendo un puñetero snob," le dijo Harry a Malfoy con arrogancia, notando que los labios del chico se curvaban en desprecio ante el pensamiento.  


Era un acto tan denigrante, y Harry se sintió crecer más y más excitado ante el pensamiento de ello. Quería que Malfoy se sintiera como escoria en la parte inferior de su zapato que sólo existía para complacerlo, ¿y qué mejor manera de hacer eso que hacerlo lamer sus mismísimos zapatos?  


"Un placer. Déjame mostrarte lo que puede hacer mi boca cuando no está siendo un puñetero snob," respondió Malfoy en esa manera Malfoy tan especial de nuevo, sonando un poco lascivo, pero esta vez sonando más serio que antes.  


Abrió ampliamente la boca mientras miraba directo a Harry, dejándolo ver todo adentro, antes de inclinarse y poner su lengua en las botas de Harry. De repente Harry estaba contento de haberse vestido tan elegantemente para la ocasión.  


"Culo arriba, puta," le dijo Harry antes de bajar una mano para golpear el mismo culo acerca del que había estado hablando.  


Malfoy se estremeció por el contacto y, sin decir nada esta vez, inmediatamente arqueó la espalda y dispuso su culo en el aire como una zorra para que Harry pudiera ver todo de él, y oh guau, a Harry realmente le gustaba tener a Malfoy haciendo cualquier cosa que dijera mucho más de lo que pensó que lo haría. Iba a tener tanta diversión con esto. Harry deseaba poder ver también detrás de Malfoy, así podría ver el bonito agujero del chico fruncido con excitación como sabía que estaba simplemente por usar su lengua en el calzado de Harry.  


Harry observó a Malfoy pasear su lengua arriba y abajo de su bota, y se preguntó como sabría el cuero en la boca del chico. Luego, empezó a preguntarse cómo sabría su piel real en la boca de Malfoy. Decidió que Malfoy sólo lamiendo su zapato no iba ser realmente suficiente. "¿Sabes que, por qué no me divierto realmente? Quita mi bota y lame mi pie mismo."  


"Lo que quieras. Me voy a asegurar de usar mi lengua lo mejor que pueda para masturbar tu pie," le dijo Malfoy, casi sonando como si se estuviera burlando del hecho de que Harry quisiera su boca en esa parte de su cuerpo en vez de su polla. Harry lo habría disciplinado por eso, pero supuso que el hecho de que Malfoy estaba trayendo sus manos al zapato de Harry y deslizándolo fuera por él ya era suficientemente humillante. Hizo lo mismo al otro pie de Harry hasta que Harry estaba descalzo frente a él.  


De cualquier modo, lo que sea que dijera Malfoy no importaba. Al final, iba a doblarse de buena gana al gusto de Harry de cualquier forma, comentarios sarcásticos involucrados o no.  


Puso su lengua de nuevo en el pie de Harry, y esto era mucho mejor; de esta manera Harry podía sentir cada movimiento que Malfoy hacía con su boca en su piel. Malfoy salpicó cada uno de los dedos de ambos pies con pequeños besos, tomándolos en su boca uno por uno y chupando suavemente, dándole a Harry una probada de lo que estaría viniendo más adelante. Harry dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás en placer mientras su pie se encontraba con el cálido toque de la lengua de Malfoy.  


"Dime lo mucho que amas poner tu boca en mis pies," gruñó Harry, amando la manera en que Malfoy trabajaba expertamente su boca en él.  


"Adoro correr mi boca sobre tus pies. Es un honor que me dejaras hacer esto," dijo Malfoy, lanzando una sonrisa agridulce a Harry antes de girar su atención de vuelta a la parte de abajo. Harry podía ver a través de su pequeña fachada deseosa, podía decir cuan profundamente él decía en serio cada palabra.  


Harry movió su pie para apuntar hacia arriba, exponiendo la parte de abajo a Malfoy. "Lame allí, también. ¿Crees que voy a dejarte hacer esto mediocremente?"  


"Por supuesto que no. Yo nunca haría mediocremente nada que hago por ti. Soy un jodido Malfoy, Potter," respondió antes de sacar su lengua de nuevo y lamer perezosas, gruesas líneas hacia arriba de la planta del pie de Harry. Era divertido ver a Malfoy ponerse más y más excitado y tratando de esconderlo mientras cada jadeo de su respiración le decía a Harry lo contrario.  


Dejó a su lengua sumergirse en cada pliegue y arruga de la gruesa piel allí, nunca pausando por un segundo para retirarse en disgusto. Estaba bien disciplinado, observó Harry. El chico perfecto para tener como tu esclavo sexual. Se preguntó cómo no había notado esto nunca antes.  


"Saca la lengua y déjala ahí hasta que te diga que la pongas de vuelta," le dijo Harry arrogantemente mientras ponía perezosamente ambos brazos alrededor del respaldo del sofá, la imagen de indulgencia lánguida.  


Malfoy jadeó un poco en indignación, aunque su polla estaba endureciéndose visiblemente otra vez contra su estómago, y pausó sus movimientos, dejando su lengua estirada afuera y todavía en un punto sobre la parte de arriba del pie de Harry. Calientes soplidos de aire salieron poco a poco de su boca, calentando el pie de Harry. Saliva comenzó a acumularse en el área, y Harry sonrió para sí mismo ante la satisfactoria, húmeda sensación de ello.  


Después de un rato, saliva empezó a derramarse fuera de los costados de la boca de Malfoy, y dejó salir un gemido vergonzosamente agudo desde la parte de atrás de su garganta, dejando saber a Harry que estaba llegando a su límite. Lucía delicioso con su propia saliva derramándose de su boca mientras que él podía hacer nada para detenerla y nada para recuperar su dignidad. Harry ya quería follar su rostro tan mal.  


"Puede ponerla dentro ahora," le ordenó Harry finalmente, sus deseos de ver a Malfoy retorcerse a sus pies completamente satisfechos ahora.  


"¿Puedo finalmente sentarme en tu regazo ahora? Creo que ambos coincidimos en que ya he esperado lo suficiente. Ya quiero tener la mierda azotada fuera de mí, si eso eso está bien contigo," le dijo Malfoy a Harry con una sonrisa tímida, y Harry también quería azotar ya la mierda fuera de él, ciertamente.  


"Bueno. Acuéstate en mi regazo de manera que ese bonito culo tuyo quede justo sobre el final de mi pierna," lo instruyó Harry.  


"Oh, gracias a Merlín," le dijo Malfoy, brillando un poco ante su culo siendo llamado bonito por Harry, antes de levantarse y posicionarse sobre el regazo de Harry justo como Harry quería que lo hiciera, dejando su culo expuesto en frente de los ojos de Harry. Su polla estaba aplastada entre su estómago y las piernas de Harry, y Harry podía sentirlo pulsar ansiosamente contra su pierna.  


"Más vale que no te corras todavía, Malfoy. No querrías hacerlo y ser un chico malo para mí, ¿o sí? Has sido tan bueno hasta ahora, y ni siquiera hemos llegado a las partes realmente divertidas. No querrías decepcionarme de esa manera, ¿verdad?" Lo cuestionó Harry, pasando una entrañable, presagiada mano sobre una de las mejillas del trasero de Malfoy.  


"Oh, yo ni siquiera soñaría con eso," replicó Malfoy, sus palabras todavía aparentemente burlonas y arrastradas. Él iba a golpear esa actitud fuera de él.  


Rápidamente Harry dejó caer una mano fuerte en el culo de Malfoy, disfrutando el cómo la piel reaccionaba inmediatamente a su rudo toque. Observó mientras un deslumbrante contorno rosa de dónde había estado su mano surgía en la brillante piel blanca de Malfoy. "¿Sientes eso? Eso es lo que estado queriendo hacerte por años. Finalmente estás recibiendo lo que te mereces."  


"Es lo que he - ah - estado queriendo que me hagas por años. Por favor hazme pagar por ser un idiota contigo todo el tiempo, Potter. Me lo merezco mucho," dejó salir Malfoy mientras Harry golpeaba su culo otra vez.  


Harry corrió otra mano a través de las hebras rubias del cabello de Malfoy y jaló su cabeza hacia arriba otra vez. "Eso es lo que pensé. Siempre has necesitado que un hombre venga y te controle todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? Que te reprenda por esa sucia, habladora boca."  


Golpeó la otra mejilla del culo de Malfoy esta vez, viéndola arder tan roja como la otra lo había hecho. La piel se chamuscaba bajo su toque, y su mano picaba con el calor de estar golpeando a alguien, dejando su marca en otra persona. Un fuego se encendió en su estómago, y todo lo que podía sentir era calor, calor, calor en todo su alrededor.  


"Sí, Potter. Siempre necesité un hombre como tú. Siempre te necesité," respondió Malfoy en un tono discordante, intentando controlar su agitada respiración para hablar en una voz normal y fallando miserablemente.  


Harry tomó sus dos manos esta vez y golpeó cada una de las mejillas del culo de Malfoy. Corrió sus palmas a través de la piel caliente, apaciguando el dolor que acababa de causar. "Merlín, si hubiera sabido antes que serías una zorra complaciente, habría hecho esto hace años."  


"Me sorprende que lo no lo descubrieras antes, Potter. Debe haber sido ese cerebro Gryffindor tuyo. Pensé que estaba siendo bastante malditamente obvio contigo. ¿Por qué creías que siempre me metía contigo en la escuela? ¿Siempre tratando de obtener una reacción de ti? ¿Realmente pensaste que era intimidación inútil? ¿Porque estaba aburrido o no tenía nada mejor que hacer? Sólo quería que finalmente me pusieras en mi lugar y me callaras," admitió Malfoy, su polla saltando un poco contra la pierna de Harry al tiempo que Harry golpeaba ásperamente su culo otra vez.  


"Joder, Malfoy. No tienes una jodida idea de que tanto habría saltado a la oportunidad de hacer eso. Ni jodida idea," replicó Harry, su polla endureciéndose desvergonzadamente en sus apretados pantalones. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de usar un traje tan apretado. Se preguntó si Malfoy podía sentir su propia polla dolorosamente dura contra su costado. Esperaba que pudiera.  


Malfoy tarareó mientras Harry lo golpeaba otra vez y sostenía agresivamente su cabeza hacia arriba por su cabello. Draco estaba en dicha pura. Esto era lo que había estado esperando siempre, necesitando siempre. Alguien que lo disciplinara, que le recordara cómo debía actuar. Y el hecho de era Potter quien estaba haciéndole todo esto a él hacía la cruda humillación de toda la situación mucho más intensa de lo que hubiera sido si estuviera haciendo esto con alguien más.  


Sus circunstancias actuales eran tan deliciosas que su boca casi se hacía agua, pensó Draco mientras Harry bajaba otra mano firme para golpear su anhelante trasero. Se preguntó cuantas personas habrían amado estar en su lugar con Potter justo ahora, y sonrió ante el hecho de que sabía que nadie podría afectar verdaderamente a Potter de esta manera, ponerlo nervioso como Malfoy siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría.  


"¿Sabes qué, Malfoy? Creo que necesitas algo más fuerte. Algo que realmente te haga recordar este encuentro. Quiero que seas capaz de mirar tu culo en el espejo dentro de una semana y recordar todo esto. Creo que necesitas ser apaleado por mi," dijo Harry.  


"Oh, Merlín sí, por favor apaleame. Quiero mostrarte cuanto de una buena paliza puedo tomar. Hazme sentir el dolor por días seguidos," respondió Malfoy, una sonrisa creciendo en su rostro ante el doloroso placer que le esperaba.  


Harry se estiró para tomar la paleta que había notado estaba convenientemente situada en la mesa al lado del sofá en el que estaban y se maravilló ante el poder que sintió correr a través de sus venas tan pronto como la levantó. Sostuvo el orgullo, la dignidad, y el placer de Malfoy, todo al mismo tiempo, en sus manos, y era un buen maldito sentimiento estar en control de todo eso por una vez.  


"¿Terminaste de admirar esa cosa o qué? Sólo úsala ya en mi -" comenzó Malfoy antes de que un fuerte sonido de un porrazo resonara en toda la habitación y el estable, confiado tono de voz de Malfoy se estremeció a un patético, lamentable chirrido. Harry había bajado la paleta fuerte contra la ranura de su culo, golpeando los bordes de las dos mejillas de su trasero a la vez.  


"¿Hm? ¿Qué fue eso, Malfoy? ¿Otra vez quieres decirme cómo hacer mi trabajo? ¿Crees que sabes mejor que yo?" Gruñó Harry mientras el trasero de Malfoy se enrojecía de nuevo bajo su ávida mirada.  


"No, no, lo siento. Por favor no pares de golpearme. Quiero sentirte tan, tan mal," chilló Malfoy, mucho más tímido de lo que había estado sólo segundos antes. Harry sonrío satisfecho ante el hecho de que entre más se permitía aplacar el fetiche de Malfoy, más se convertiría Malfoy en una desvergonzada, directa zorra del dolor. Con cada golpe que Harry le daba, más y más del ego del chico se iba gradualmente.  


"Eso es lo que pensé," respondió Harry, su tono inquebrantable y seguro, un marcado contraste con el de Malfoy. Era bello cuánto habían cambiado sus roles desde su época en Hogwarts. Ahora Malfoy estaba a los pies de Harry rogando por su atención en vez de estar pretendiendo que no le daría la hora del día si se lo preguntara. Había algo tan deliciosamente correcto acerca de todo ello. Harry decidió justo allí que más bien le gustaba este nuevo, desconocido Malfoy quien dolía por su regulación tan desesperadamente.  


"¿Que tal si cuentas los golpes para mi? ¿Crees que puedas manejar eso, o es mucho que lo que hacerse cargo ahora para tu pequeña mente?" Le preguntó Harry a Malfoy, intentando que la pregunta saliera el algún tipo de manera entrañable, pero sabiendo que en el fondo él y Malfoy entendían lo que realmente estaba diciendo detrás de sus aparentemente dulces palabras.  


Era un reto, aunque uno muy diferente de aquellos en los que el par estuvo confrontado usualmente. Un reto para ver si Malfoy todavía podía entregarse verdaderamente a Harry incluso mientras estaba teniendo el jodido infierno azotado fuera de su trasero. Y si había algo en que ambos chicos podían coincidir, era el amar una buena competencia.  


"Mi cerebro no es puré como el tuyo, Potter. Todavía puedo -" Golpe. Harry había dejado un golpe en su muslo, provocando llamas en el área de la piel de Malfoy que había sido golpeada. Malfoy era especialmente sensible ahí, y el escozor que sintió por el golpe sobrecargó su mente. Tal vez su cerebro era sólo un poquito puré cuando se trataba de Potter. Sólo un poquito. "Contar," terminó débilmente, ahora jadeando.  


"Si puedes contar, ¿cómo es que no acabas de gritar ese primer golpe? Supongo que eso significa que tendremos que empezar de nuevo," dijo Harry en un tono agridulce, sonriendo para sí mismo.  


"Lo siento, fue mi error. Lo haré mejor esta vez, lo prometo," respondió Malfoy en un tono sumiso, sin sarcasmo en su voz. Todo había desaparecido cuando Harry había dejado ese golpe en él, justo cómo debía haberlo hecho.  


"Buen chico, Malfoy. Inténtalo de nuevo para mi. Sé que puedes ser tan bueno esta vez, ¿verdad?" Le dijo Harry, tirando de su cabeza hacia arriba, el gesto diciéndole a Malfoy que asintiera en reconocimiento.  


Así lo hizo, lo mejor que podía contra el ineludible, seguro agarre de Harry. "Seré perfecto para ti," respondió, diciéndolo realmente en serio.  


"Sé que lo serás. Siempre la manera Slytherin de sobresalir en todo, incluso mientras tienes tu bonito culo siendo abusado," replicó Harry, dejando caer ásperamente la cabeza de Malfoy de vuelta contra el sofá. Estaba recostado en su mejilla ahora, un lado de su enrojecido rostro expuesto para el voyeurista placer de Harry. Sus ojos estaban completamente vidriosos, y lucían como el cielo de una noche nublada que lleva plateadas lunas llenas. Cabello húmedo estaba enmarañado en su frente por su propio sudor, y Harry se dio cuenta de que lucía jodidamente maravilloso así.  


"Extiende tus piernas para mi," instruyó Harry, con la intención de golpear a Draco en puntos incluso más sensibles de los que había golpeado antes.  


Malfoy lo cumplió tan pronto como Harry había dejado salir las palabras. No era su culpa que su autocontrol se convirtiera en completo silencio en cualquier momento en que Harry le ladrara una orden. Separó sus largas, esbeltas piernas para exponer su fruncido, rosado agujero y sus bolas, las cuales se extendían hacia abajo lo suficientemente lejos al punto en que descansaban tímidamente en el terciopelo del sofá, pero no lo tocaban completamente. Estaban tan rosadas como su agujero.  


Harry pasó una mano anticipada hacia abajo desde el agujero del culo de Malfoy hasta sus bolas, ahuecándolas en su mano. "Son tan bonitas. No puedo esperar a arruinarlas y ponerlas todas amoratadas. Veremos que tan bonitas están todavía cuando haya terminado contigo." Bonito estaba empezando a ser su adjetivo favorito usado para describir cualquier parte de Malfoy.  


Malfoy gimió ante la promesa de las palabras de Harry, sintiendo la urgencia de sacudir sus caderas hacia arriba corriendo a través de él, pero controló sus impulsos y permaneció perfectamente quieto. No podía esperar por lo que sea que Harry decidiera hacer con él a continuación.  


"Vamos a empezar entonces, ¿de acuerdo? Esta vez puedes mostrarme que no eres completamente inútil y realmente sabes cómo contar," rió ásperamente Harry con una sonrisa burlona pintada en su rostro. Malfoy amaba la idea de que esto era sólo un pasatiempo para Harry, de que no estaba tan inmerso en esto como Malfoy vergonzosamente lo estaba, de que sólo estaba usando el cuerpo de Draco y aprovechándose de sus deseos por despreocupada diversión. A pesar de que también sabía que esa no era para nada la verdad.  


Golpe. "Uno," boqueó Malfoy al tiempo que veía estrellas por la intensidad del dolor que sintió. Harry lo había golpeado con la paleta justo en las bolas, aprovechándose de la sensibilidad extrema de estas. Cabrón inteligente, sabiendo cuanto Malfoy amaría eso, pensó Malfoy mientras excitación se acumulaba en su pelvis.  


"Miren, todos, sí se sabe sus números," farfulló Harry en un tono bromista. La polla de Malfoy se retorció ante el pensamiento de esto sucediendo frente a la imaginaria multitud a la que Harry se había dirigido, todos ellos viendo a Potter domar a siempre-tan-malcriado Malfoy y reducirlo a un desastre de gemidos.  


Harry golpeó sus bolas de nuevo, encantado ante cómo incluso parecían enrojecerse a su propia silenciosa, suave manera. "Dos," gimió Malfoy. Harry dio un vistazo a su rostro y vio que sus ojos estaban apretados en libertinaje puro y su boca estaba abierta, dejando salir calientes jadeos. Harry nunca había querido embutir su polla en la cálida boca de Malfoy más de lo que lo hacía justo entonces.  


Luego, Harry golpeó sus bolas otras tres veces seguidas, apenas dándole a Malfoy una oportunidad para anunciar, "Tres, cuatro, cinco." Notó una humedad en su muslo y se dio cuenta de que era el presemen de Malfoy goteando fuera de su siempre-dura polla. Merlín, a Malfoy realmente le gustaba todo esto.  


"Y no podemos dejar tu agujero fuera de la diversión, ¿verdad?" Harry soltó una risita al tiempo que bajaba la paleta en un área igualmente sensible, si no es que más sensible del cuerpo de Malfoy. Observó mientras los rosados labios de Malfoy se movían en un gemido antes de que balbuceara la rápida palabra, "S - seis."  


Harry vio mientras el agujero de Malfoy se apretaba y relajaba como si esperara por su siguiente golpe. Era tan satisfactorio ver a su viejo matón de la escuela a su merced por una vez.  


Harry golpeó en agujero de Malfoy otras tres veces rápidamente, Malfoy saltando y jadeando con cada golpe. "Siete, ocho, nueve," contó.  


"Vamos a darte un último regalo, ¿sí? Un último golpe que recordarás," sonrió Harry, pasando una mano burlona sobre el trasero de Malfoy. Estaba tan rojo a este punto que parecía que alguien había derramado una lata de pintura carmesí por toda la piel allí. No tenía ni idea de cómo Malfoy iba a caminar por ahí mañana, mucho menos sentarse. Perfecto.  


Harry tiró de su brazo hacia arriba de nuevo y lo sostuvo ahí un poco, esperando para ver a Malfoy retorcerse y gemir con anticipación. Cuando hubo juzgado la cima de Malfoy, gemidos de ruego suficientemente gratificantes, bajó la paleta más fuerte de lo que la había bajado antes, aterrizando un golpe perfectamente ubicado sobre el agujero, el culo, y las bolas de Malfoy todo al mismo tiempo. El cuerpo entero de Malfoy se sacudió hacia adelante, y Harry vio como una lágrima caía por su elegante rostro mientras sollozaba débilmente, "Diez."  


La áspera mano de Harry volvió a la piel de Malfoy, calmando todo el punzante dolor que acababa de engendrar en el chico. "Tan bueno, Malfoy. Has sido tan bueno para mi."  


"Te lo dije," replicó Malfoy, probando el sabor salado de sus lágrimas en su boca. Harry casi se rió de Malfoy todavía tratando de ponerse por encima de él después de todo lo que acababa de hacerle.  


"Creo que te has ganado una buena azotaina, ¿no? Te gustaría eso, ¿verdad?" Lo elogió Harry, notando que el sonrojado rostro de Malfoy se iluminaba un poco ante el pensamiento.  


"Por favor, Merlín, necesito una azotaina. Por favor, Potter," gimió Malfoy, su boca humedecida por sus propias lágrimas.  


"Te ataremos entonces. Andando, de rodillas," dijo Harry, empujando a Malfoy fuera de su regazo y de vuelta al piso otra vez. Sonrió para sí mismo acerca de cuan doloridas estarían las rodillas de Malfoy por todo el gateo que había hecho desde que había entrado en la habitación.  


Harry lo guió hacia algunos grilletes en una pared cercana, y Malfoy lo siguió a cuatro patas. "Arriba. Posiciónate, y yo te ataré. Te quiero encarándome, así puedo ver tu rostro mientras te golpeo."  


Malfoy se levantó, su culo hermosamente rojo de todos los azotes que Harry le había dado. Harry notó sus muñecas inmovilizadas y las desató para poderlas inmovilizar de nuevo momentos después de una manera diferente. Malfoy se giró y levantó los brazos hacia los grilletes. Lucía como Jesús en la cruz, crucificado, pero mucho, mucho más sexy. Si Jesús luciera así, supuso que todo el mundo se volvería Cristiano.  


Harry se movió hacia adelante, viendo el rostro de Malfoy mientras llevaba ambas manos y ambos pies del chico hacia sus grilletes correspondientes. Enganchó todas sus extremidades, luego se movió de vuelta hacia atrás para mirar por encima su obra. Malfoy tenía algo de espacio para moverse, pero no podía soltarse incluso aunque lo quisiera, no sin que Harry lo hiciera por él. Justo como Harry había querido.  


"Luces perfecto así, tan puro e inocente. Voy a pisotear sobre todo eso y arruinar la mierda fuera de ti," Harry sonrió. Notó la dura, alargada polla de Malfoy sacudirse en el aire ante el pensamiento.  


Harry se estiró y tomó un flogger que estaba arriba en la pared sobre la cabeza de Malfoy, cerrando la distancia entre ellos al punto en que sus pechos se estaban tocando. La respiración de Malfoy se agitó ante la invasión de su espacio personal.  


Harry se separó unos dos pies y empezó a golpear suavemente el flogger contra su mano, el sonido de ello resonando por la habitación. El cuerpo de Malfoy se estremeció en anticipación.  


Harry, probando el poder de la herramienta, intentó un pequeño golpe al antebrazo de Malfoy. Los tentáculos del flogger se extendieron, agarrando la piel de Malfoy como lo habrían hecho los dedos de Harry si fueran los que lo estuvieran golpeando.  


"¿Qué es esta mierda, Potter? Pensé que el entrenamiento de Auror se supone que te haría todo fuerte y marcado," Malfoy sonrió satisfecho, su sarcasmo previo volviendo como si no hubiera estado gimiendo y llorando como un bebé en el regazo de Harry sólo minutos atrás. Harry estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que él actuaba todo altanero así Harry se enfadaría y lo lastimaría incluso más para probarse a sí mismo. No quería admitirse que tanto funcionaba.  


Harry dejó un golpe duro en el delgado estómago de Malfoy, maravillándose ante lo rápido que la piel reaccionaba y se coloreaba allí. "¿Dijiste algo?" Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Su gesto estaba tan brillante y animado, como si estuviera en un campo floreado con el sol filtrándose sobre su cuerpo y no en un calabozo sexual sosteniendo un maldito flogger en su mano, a punto de golpear a alguien y excitarse por ello también.  


"No estoy convencido," mintió Malfoy. "¿No eres este gran, fuerte hombre ahora? Estoy decepcionado. Supongo que todavía eres ese niñito débil de la escuela primaria."  


El cuerpo de Harry estalló. Estaba combustionando en medio de la habitación de nuevo ante las palabras de Malfoy. Fue una realización aterradora el saber que nadie más jamás podría siquiera soñar con obtener una reacción como esta de él.  


Cayendo directo en la trampa de Malfoy para probarse a sí mismo, Harry lo golpeó duro cinco veces en su goteante polla, sin darle a él o a sus genitales una oportunidad para respirar. Se acercó a Malfoy y puso una mano posesiva en su costado, agarrando la piel tan fuerte allí que la sintió amontonándose contra su propia piel. Dejó otro golpe en el pecho de Malfoy, golpeando uno de sus duros pezones. Era obvio que Malfoy estaba intentando lucir poco impresionado, pero los suaves jadeos saliendo de su boca y su polla moviéndose le decían a Harry lo contrario.  


Harry esperó a que Malfoy dijera algo, y cuando no lo hizo, Harry dejó un golpe en su trasero tras él con su mano al tiempo que azotaba el otro pezón de chico con su otra mano. Finalmente, rompiendo su fallida guardia de indiferencia, Draco recompensó a Harry con un gemido agudo.  


"¿Realmente quieres probar mi paciencia otra vez, Malfoy?" Gruñó Harry, mordiendo el cuello de Malfoy después de terminar sus palabras. Succionó la piel suave allí dentro de su boca antes de pasarla a través de sus dientes ásperamente. Cuando se separó, pudo ver la clara, ardiente silueta de dónde sus dientes habían sido grabados en la piel de Malfoy.  


"Si eso significa conseguir que me golpees así otra vez, entonces demonios sí, lo hago," dejó salir Malfoy sin aliento. Harry sonrió secretamente contra el pecho de Malfoy.  


"Eres jodidamente sucio, ¿sabías eso?" le preguntó Harry mientras arrastraba su boca a través del pecho de Malfoy hasta donde sus pezones residían en su pecho, dando un golpe en el costado de Malfoy con el flogger mientras lo hacía.  


"Completamente sucio para ti. Sólo así de sucio para ti," replicó vulnerablemente Malfoy al tiempo que Harry dejaba su lengua adornara la frescura de los pezones del chico. Lamió círculos alrededor del área sensible antes de traerlo dentro de su boca. Lo chupó suavemente al comienzo antes de morderlo fuerte y no soltarlo hasta que Malfoy lo recompensó con otro gemido.  


Se sintió tan especial consiguiendo que Malfoy lo dejara usarlo así tan desvergonzadamente. Tan suertudo de siquiera tener a Malfoy queriendo que él le hiciera esto. Si te agradaba Malfoy o no, nadie podía discutir acerca del hecho de que el chico era inquietantemente hermoso, el tipo de hermoso que permanece en tu mente por semanas. Harry se sintió como un niño emocionado en una tienda de dulces con Malfoy entregándose a él así, como masilla flexible en sus manos. Podía hacer lo que le placiera con el chico, y Malfoy lo dejaría alegremente. El poder que venía con saber eso le daba tanto ímpetu que pensó que podría desmayarse con la intensidad de ello.  


Harry movió su boca para empezar a chupar el otro pezón mientras bajaba el flogger en el otro, ahora-hinchado pezón de Malfoy. "Supongo que realmente eres algún dios sexual superior ahora," murmulló Malfoy bajo su aliento entre sus gemidos. Harry no estaba siquiera seguro de que Malfoy estuviera bromeando a este punto.  


Harry bajó una mano para palmear su polla dolorosamente-dura la cual estaba actualmente presionada contra la tela de sus jeans para tratar de darse algo de alivio. Draco lucía como que estaba a punto de correrse sólo de todo el dolor que Harry le había dado generosamente.  


Harry comenzó a azotar la polla de Malfoy fuerte otra vez, balanceando su brazo en un movimiento en forma de ocho, sin darle al chico un momento de descanso. Golpe, golpe, golpe. Los sonidos de bofetada resonando hermosamente por la amplia habitación. Era tan intenso, sólo ellos dos ahí así, dándose a sus más bajos instintos uno con el otro de entre toda la gente. Tal vez era exactamente eso lo que hacía toda esta cosa tan innegablemente caliente.  


"Eres una completa zorra, ¿verdad?" Cuestionó Harry a Malfoy con una mueca juguetona en los labios, viendo a Malfoy estremecerse con cada golpe que recibía y luego inmediatamente arquear su espalda para presentar su cuerpo hacia Harry otra vez, necesitando golpe tras golpe tras golpe más de lo que necesitaba el aire para respirar.  


"No tienes ni idea. Ni idea de cuanto masajeé mi culo abierto en la noche durante la escuela e incluso ahora ante el pensamiento de ti haciéndome esto, dejándome como un lío así. Ni idea," respiró Malfoy, dejando que cada palabra tardara en su lengua, ensuciándolas antes de que dejaran su boca hacia donde todo lo que decía era absolutamente sensual.  


Harry tarareó divertidamente ante el pensamiento de un Draco Malfoy de 16 años en su cama Slytherin en la noche bajo sus cobijas masturbándose y tocando su agujero ante la idea de Harry dominándolo, pequeños jadeos dejando su abierta, abierta boca. Prácticamente podía oír los débiles gemidos de "Harry, Harry, Harry..." del chico en su mente. El pensamiento era como un festín para su cerebro; era tan delicioso.  


"Joder, Malfoy, eres una jodida puta. Merlín, desearía que me lo hubieras dicho antes," replicó Harry, casi igual de agitado gracias a su propia excitación como lo estaba el chico al que todavía estaba flagelando.  


Jadeos calientes caían fuera de las bocas de ambos ahora, y era como que ambos estaban encapsulados en su propia pequeña burbuja del mundo justo entonces. Nada importaba para Harry en ese momento justo allí aparte del hecho de que tenía a Draco Malfoy encadenado frente a él, preparándose voluntariamente para en siguiente golpe que Harry adoraría en el y gustándole toda la cosa.  


Harry dejó un último golpe contra la polla dolorosamente dura de Malfoy antes de dejar el flogger de lado y tomar un collar con una correa unida a él que también había yacido en la mesa de la que había tomado la paleta más temprano.  


Caminó hacia el chico de nuevo, el espacio entre ellos inexistente mientras Harry se volvía repentinamente consciente de su pecho todavía-completamente-vestido presionado cómodamente contra el todavía-muy-desnudo de Malfoy. Harry podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo agitado y caliente de Malfoy contra el suyo como si también estuviera sin camisa.  


"Esto será divertido, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Harry mientras llevaba el collar tachonado alrededor del cuello del chico y lo abrochaba alrededor de la nuca de Malfoy, dejándolo en su configuración más ajustada. Vio cómo la piel de Malfoy se amontonaba alrededor de donde estaba el collar y se enrojecía ligeramente.  


"Tan, tan divertido," sonrió de vuelta Malfoy mientras Harry tiraba ligeramente la cadena que tenía en la mano y tironeaba la cabeza de Malfoy hacia la suya. Se inclinó para besarlo por primera vez esa noche, y sólo eso era casi más erótico que cualquier cosa que habían hecho hasta ahora.  


Era desordenado, pero no apresurado. Era apasionado, pero no romántico. Era pura lujuria, observó Harry en su cabeza al tiempo que invadía completamente la boca de Malfoy con su lengua mientras succionaba el suave labio inferior del chico dentro de su boca. Deslizó su lengua por el interior de la boca de Malfoy, sintiendo sus lados suaves y los puntos afilados de sus colmillos mientras la lengua de Malfoy yacía inactiva, dejando su boca ser dominada y usada.  


Harry retrocedió después de haberse llenado la boca de Malfoy. Delgados hilos de saliva conectaban sus bocas, casi rogándoles que se besaran de nuevo. Harry casi lo hubiera hecho si no estuviera tan listo para lo que estaba planeando en hacer a continuación.  


"Vamos a bajarte ahora, ¿eh? Voy a darte una recompensa," le dijo a Malfoy, desenganchando los grilletes en los que estaba para dejar bajar al chico.  


Malfoy cayó inmediatamente en sus rodillas, y Harry no estaba seguro de si era porque los golpes habían marchitado su fuerza corporal, porque su polla estaba demasiado dura como para siquiera caminar, o porque sabía que Harry lo querría arrastrándose en sus rodillas. Harry habría tomado alegremente cualquiera de esas tres opciones como una explicación.  


Y entonces un pensamiento incluso más delicioso cruzó su mente - tal vez era por todas las tres razones. Su polla se sacudió de nuevo por la millonésima vez en sus ajustados pantalones. Movió de nuevo una mano hacia abajo para reajustar su región más baja y dejó salir un gemido ante el toque.  


Las muñecas y los tobillos de Malfoy lucían un rojo brillante junto con su culo, muslos, pecho, garganta, y polla, y joder, Harry estaba casi a punto de correrse justo ahí y ahora. Harry había poseído a este chico completamente, dejado su marca por todo él, le había mostrado a quien pertenecía realmente. Y si Draco no sabía ya que le pertenecía a Harry, Harry no lo iba a dejar irse esta noche hasta que lo hiciera.  


Harry jaló a Malfoy con la correa en su mano, y Malfoy lo siguió en sus manos y rodillas. "¿Podrías haber hecho esta cosa algo más ajustada?" Murmulló incómodamente bajo su aliento.  


"Creo que '¿la habrías querido algo menos ajustada?' es la pregunta real que deberíamos estar haciéndonos," respondió Harry, viendo justo a través de la pequeña táctica de Malfoy. No había negación de que amaba todo esto sin vergüenza a este punto, no importaba lo que sus palabras parecían decir, y ambos lo sabían.  


"Punto justo," admitió Malfoy mientras su polla dura se balanceaba entre sus piernas, goteando una gran cantidad de presemen, mientras seguía a Harry.  


Harry se detuvo contra una de las paredes en la habitación y recargó su espalda contra ella. Dejó salir un suspiro contento, en su propio pequeño universo de dicha sexual, antes de atraer bruscamente a Malfoy por el collar. La piel de Draco rayó contra el cuero y creció irritada, pero le gustaba.  


Harry mantuvo al chico tenso justo por su entrepierna y sostuvo su cabeza hacia abajo donde estaba presionada justo contra el lugar donde estaba el bulto en sus pantalones. Ninguna palabra necesitaba ser dicha para explicar lo que quería.  


"¿Finalmente vuelves a tus sentidos, entonces? Buena elección decidir usar mi boca para tu polla y no para tus pies esta vez," dijo Malfoy mientras levantaba sus ojos claros para mirar hacia Harry. Su boca se movió alrededor de la polla de Harry a través de la ropa sin que Harry tuviera siquiera que decirle que lo hiciera. Era tan obsceno, y Harry todavía no podía creer que era él, Harry Potter, a quien Malfoy le estaba dejando verlo así, en su punto más abierto y lascivo.  


Presionó la cabeza de Malfoy más fuerte hacia abajo hacia donde su pequeña usualmente respingona nariz estaba aplanada contra la pelvis de Harry. "Usa tu boca en ello," le ordenó Harry a Malfoy, viendo gratamente mientras luchaba por mantener su boca abierta y su lengua en movimiento mientras su cara estaba tan cerca del cuerpo de Harry. Pero, por supuesto, ya que era Malfoy, descubrió una manera de hacerlo. Harry vio su lengua rosada asomarse de nuevo como lo había hecho en sus pies, lamiendo en todos los lugares que podía alcanzar, hambriento y codicioso.  


"Desabrocha mi cremallera con tus dientes si estás tan ansioso," le instruyó Harry, una sonrisa sabionda jugando en sus labios. Soltó la cabeza de Malfoy sólo un poco hasta donde tenía espacio suficiente para alcanzar el cierre de Harry. Su nariz estaba roja de todo el tiempo que había estado presionada contra la polla de Harry.  


Draco abrió amplia la boca, sacando la lengua e inclinando su cabeza un poco hacia atrás para tentar a Harry mostrándole lo que estaba a punto de tener. Funcionó muy bien, se dio cuenta Harry, ya que no podía evitar preguntarse qué se sentiría dejar su polla presionar dentro a través de esos suaves labios y follar, follar, follar su rostro hasta que ambos se gastaran del agotamiento.  


Malfoy trajo su boca a la cremallera de los jeans de Harry y mordió alrededor de la parte que se jala hacia abajo y apretó sus brillantes dientes ajustadamente alrededor. Nunca perdiendo su agarre, lentamente empezó a mover el cierre hacia abajo, su cabeza moviéndose hacia abajo junto con él. Cuando hubo acabado, una franja de los boxers blancos de Harry brilló a través de la abertura en sus jeans oscuros.  


"Usa tus manos para bajar mis jeans," comandó a Malfoy. El chico respondió rápidamente, trayendo sus delicadas manos fuera de su espalda para tirar de los pantalones y los boxers de Harry, bajándolos al mismo tiempo y finalmente liberando la inquieta polla de Harry de su sofocante prisión. Inmediatamente subió a golpear su estómago, y Harry dejó salir un profundo suspiro de alivio.  


La boca de Malfoy se hizo agua ante la larga, dura extensión del eje de Harry siendo presentada frente a él. Estaba rojo brillante y también goteando presemen, y era obvio que él estaba disfrutando esto tanto como Malfoy, aunque simplemente escondiéndolo mejor. Lucía tan listo para tocar y correr su boca por toda ella, pero mantuvo sus manos tras su espalda de nuevo, sabiendo que debía esperar a que se le dijera primero si quería ser recompensado con una follada al final.  


"Por supuesto que Harry Potter también tenía que estar bien dotado con una monstruosa polla. ¿Cómo es que ya sabía que ese sería el caso?" Remarcó descaradamente Malfoy, fingiendo un giro de sus ojos como si no pudiera ser molestado con la tentadora vista de Harry frente a él cuando en el fondo, en todo lo que podía pensar era en cuando podría finalmente poner su boca en la polla de Harry.  


Harry golpeó su boca. y casi como si pudiera leer la mente de Draco, respondió con, "No actúes como si no pudieras esperar para chuparme, tú maldita puta. Eres como un libro abierto para mi, lo sabes." Bueno, pensó Draco, no se equivocaba.  


"Oh, miren, también es una maestro en Legeremancia, ¿no lo es?" replicó Malfoy, clavando su lengua en su mejilla y haciéndola tantear el costado de su boca sugestivamente. Esperaba que eso le recordaría a Harry dónde podría estar su polla pronto si jugaba bien sus cartas.  


Aparentemente lo hizo. "Mantén tus manos tras mi espalda y chúpame," dirigió Harry a Malfoy. Quería ver al chico tener que usar sólo su boca para masturbarlo, presionando su cabeza más y más lejos para alcanzar la longitud de su eje.  


"No tienes que decírmelo dos veces," dijo Draco, cualquier rastro de broma habiendo dejado su voz. Movió su boca a la cabeza de la polla de Harry y la besó gentilmente y le dio pequeñas, ligeras lamidas, tomando ávidamente todo el salado presemen del hombre dentro de su boca. Estaba tentando a Harry, intentando conseguir un aumento de él una vez más.  


"¿Qué eres ahora, un gatito? Ahora me pusiste todo emocionado para nada," dejó salir Harry, suspirando ruidosamente en exasperación. "Supongo que tendré que ser duro contigo para que cooperes, ¿verdad? Que mal que eso es más de una recompensa que de un castigo para ti."  


Draco prácticamente ronroneó ante las palabras de Harry antes de que su cabeza fuera toscamente empujada hacia la polla de Harry por las manos de Harry, las cuales eran prácticamente más grandes que su cabeza. Amaba ser maltratado así, ser usado para el placer de otro hombre, su boca siendo invadida por alguien más sólo para masturbarse, su propia comodidad descartada y dejada de lado para pudrirse. El hecho de que era Harry Potter quien estaba satisfaciendo esta profunda necesidad en él sólo hacía toda la cosa incluso más placentera. La humillación era tentadoramente dulce en su boca.  


Harry lo soltó, y Draco mantuvo su cabeza donde Harry la había presionado, atragantándose un poco en la parte de atrás de su garganta. Sintió la polla de Harry endurecerse ante el sonido y sonrió. Draco retiró su boca, y antes de que Harry pudiera decirle que la pusiera de vuelta, ya había movido su cabeza todo el camino hacia abajo de la polla de Harry, sólo algunas pulgadas evadiéndolo de tomarla toda dentro.  


"Pon tu nariz en mi pubis. ¿O tengo tengo que hacerte hacerlo de nuevo?" Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa recatada en el rostro. Draco no estaba seguro de no querer que Harry lo presionara hacia abajo de nuevo, pero también quería mostrarle a Harry cuan bueno era.  


Movió su boca más hacia abajo, ignorando la manera en que su garganta protestaba contra sus movimientos. Trató con la quemazón y presionó hacia abajo incluso más, probando sus límites; nunca antes había tomado una polla así de grande en su boca. Su nariz cepilló tímidamente los oscuros vellos púbicos de Harry, y se ahogó en su garganta. Sus instintos lo hacían querer retirarse, pero la mano posesiva que Harry había puesto en si cabeza y su propia resistencia al probar su valor lo mantuvieron abajo.  


Cuando finalmente se retiró, farfulló y tosió, agradecido por el rápido respiro de aire en sus pulmones. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera suplicando de nuevo por ese mismo oxígeno. Saliva cayó fuera de los lados de su boca, y sus labios estaban luciendo un hinchado, rojo aspecto.  


"Tan bueno, Draco. Tan jodidamente bueno," murmuró Harry, su cabeza recostada contra la pared en libertinaje letárgico. Draco sonrió para sí mismo ante el cambio de Harry de llamarlo por su apellido a llamarlo por su nombre de pila. Sus habilidades en hacer garganta profunda realmente debían haber sido así de buenas.  


Malfoy movió su boca de vuelta a Harry para tomar la punta de su polla, y esto desató algo en Harry. Había estado puramente inmóvil desde que esto había empezado, resistiendo la urgencia de cargar sus caderas hacia arriba dentro de la calidez de Malfoy. Pero no iba a detenerse más.  


Malfoy hizo un chillido amortiguado en su garganta al tiempo que Harry comenzó a embestir dentro de su boca, empujando su polla más adentro de Draco. El chico se volvió plastilina bajo su agarre, mirando, con los ojos bien abiertos, directo a los ojos oscuros de Harry mientras toda resistencia dejaba su cuerpo. Su boca era sólo un flexible, cálido agujero para que Harry follara la mierda fuera de esta noche, y quería recordarle eso.  


Se sintió tan bien finalmente callar a Malfoy y de una manera tan atractiva. Siempre había pensado en simplemente golpearlo a un punto donde no pudiera dejar salir más insultos mezquinos durante su tiempo en Hogwarts, pero ahora, mientras estaba follando la garganta de Malfoy dura y rápidamente, forzándolo a tomar más y más de su polla y sabiendo que Malfoy lo amaba, decidió justo entonces que esta era la mejor manera de finalmente hacer que Malfoy se callara la boca. Darle exactamente lo que él y Harry habían anhelado desesperadamente.  


"Aw, bebé, te haz vuelto tan callado. ¿Nada que decir con tu boca llena de polla ahora?" Remarcó Harry, dándole a Malfoy un puchero falso.  


Era tan diferente de cuando Malfoy le dio a Harry un puchero, mucho más sabiondo y revelador. Sabía exactamente lo que le hacía a Draco, y estaba tomando ventaja de ese hecho. Malfoy casi se rió ante cuan irónico era que su polla adorara esto tanto como su orgullo lo despreciaba.  


Malfoy trató de estrechar los ojos para fingir molestia, pero todo lo que salió fue otro patético sonido de ahogo mientras sus ojos se cerraban en hermosa incomodidad. Era absolutamente maravilloso así, ansioso de complacer y desnudo y sumiso para que Harry viera todo de él.  


Harry, preocupado de que iba a correrse, hizo una última embestida dentro de la acogedora, agradecida boca de Malfoy antes de salirse y traer a Malfoy hacia arriba por su cabello con su mano. La correa todavía estaba sostenida tensa en su mano, manteniendo a Draco en su guardia si lo necesitaba. Un recordatorio de que Harry la usaría si fuera necesario. Oh, joder, si Draco esperaba que terminara siendo necesario.  


"¿Estás listo para que destroce ese culo de zorra?" Preguntó Harry. Era una afirmación, no una pregunta genuina. Él iba a destrozar el culo de Draco, listo o no.  


"Pensé que nunca preguntarías," replicó Malfoy con su usual arrastre de palabras. Su voz estaba tan débil y jodida ahora que Harry había arruinado completamente sus cuerdas vocales con su polla. Sonaba como la puta que era. Harry sonrió para sí mismo ante el pensamiento de Draco yendo al trabajo al día siguiente teniendo que hacer una presentación, todo el mundo dándose cuenta lentamente en lo que el elegante, tenso chico había estado anoche. Dándose cuenta de cuanto la polla de Harry había destruido su pobre, dulce, complaciente garganta.  


Harry notó que una cama que lucía cómoda estaba escondida en una esquina de la habitación. Se rió. "Habría ido a cualquier viejo club vainilla Muggle si quisiera follar en una jodida cama," dijo.  


Continuó, "Sólo para que lo sepas, Draco, todavía no te libras. Si crees por un segundo que voy a dejarte tener tu culo destrozado en una linda y pequeña cama, deberías pensarlo de nuevo."  


"Si crees por un segundo que realmente querría tener mi culo destrozado en una linda y pequeña cama, deberías pensarlo de nuevo," replicó Malfoy, una mirada de desprecio en su rostro de que el pensamiento de que alguna vez querría eso siquiera cruzara la mente de Harry en primer lugar. Era gracioso pensar cómo normalmente Malfoy se burlaría de dormir en algo menos que una cama de alta clase, de cuatro postes en su vida normal, pero este Malfoy probablemente tomaría alegremente el ser follado en el piso si Harry le dijera que iban a hacerlo, y probablemente también lo amaría.  


"Ven aquí," comenzó Harry, jalando a Malfoy por la correa a encima de una fría, mesa de metal que estaba apoyada en una inclinación en medio de la habitación. También había ataduras en ella. Perfecto.  


"Súbete aquí," le ordenó Harry a Malfoy, dando un ligero tirón al collar otra vez. Malfoy tendría suerte si al día siguiente no lucía como que había escapado por poco de una asesino estrangulador, con lo rojo que iba a estar su cuello.  


Malfoy hizo inmediatamente lo que se había dicho, justo como había hecho todo el tiempo. Si mantenía esto, Harry podría incluso hacer de este encuentro una cosa de rutina.  


Descarada y notoriamente recostó su cuerpo desnudo en la mesa de acero, boca abajo. Movió sus manos hacia arriba a los grilletes, esperando pacientemente a que Harry lo atara. Era algo que Harry nunca pensó que vería, y ahora que lo había hecho, era algo que quería ver una y otra vez hasta que se despellejara de tanto masturbarse.  


Harry enganchó las manos y los muslos del chico, los cierres a duras penas ajustándose alrededor de sus gruesas piernas. Para ser tan delgado, realmente tenía unas piernas curvilíneas escondidas debajo de esas sofocantes túnicas. Ahora, las pantorrillas y los pies de Malfoy eran las únicas cosas libres para moverse, colgando fuera del borde de la mesa ligeramente inclinada, los dedos de sus pies apenas cepillando el piso. Su polla goteante estaba dispuesta tras él sobre su parte de atrás donde Harry podía verla en toda su gloria.  


Harry se agachó un poco para separar las mejillas del trasero del chico, finalmente revelando para sí mismo lo que más había estado esperando por follar y arruinar. El agujero rosado se frunció hacia él, casi diciendo que también quería ser follado y arruinado.  


Harry dio una lamida lenta con su lengua sobre la sensible área, y Malfoy saltó un poco bajo el ajustado agarre en sus muslos. Harry rió. Por una vez, Malfoy no había estado esperando algo que Harry hizo.  


"¿Te gusta eso? ¿Quieres que te prepare con mi lengua?" Preguntó Harry. Notó que la polla de Malfoy estaba goteando incluso más que antes.  


"Por favor, Harry. Por favor, por favor fóllame con tu lengua. Lléname con ella," suplicó Malfoy. Y, bueno, si estaba destrozado lo suficiente a donde incluso iba a llamar a Harry por su nombre real en vez de ese maldito apodo "Potter", seguro como la mierda que no estaba bromeando.  


Satisfaciendo a Draco, trajo su lengua alrededor de su culo en lentos, tentadores círculos, sólo apenas tocando el agujero en sí pero siempre eventualmente moviéndola a cualquier otro lugar sólo para molestarlo.  


Una vez que consideró que la multitud de gemidos de Malfoy era suficiente y pensó que ya había terminado de torturar al pobre chico, aplanó su lengua contra la entrada, dejándola ahí un poco para humedecer el área. La removió una vez que la saliva había cubierto su agujero y luego procedió a lamer rápidamente sobre en área. El agujero del culo de Draco se frunció bajo su lengua.  


"Dios, estás sólo rogando por alguna jodida polla en ti, ¿cierto? Jodida zorra sucia," gruñó Harry, abofeteando el culo de Draco y agarrándolo posesivamente. El poder que tenía sobre Malfoy estaba yendo directo a su cabeza y a su polla al mismo tiempo, llenándolo con una emoción que no había sentido nunca antes con ninguno de sus otros encuentros sexuales. El recuerdo de esta noche iría directo a su banco de porno probablemente hasta que muriera.  


"¿E - Es tan obvio?" Respondió Draco, una risa agitada no escondiendo nada de su excitación resonando en la habitación.  


"Joder sí, lo es," replicó Harry antes de clavar su lengua en el agujero de Draco, invadiendo el área más allá. Sintió el apretado agarre de su agujero, y joder, no podía esperar a clavar su polla ahí.  


Draco gimió agudamente en la parte de atrás de su garganta. Había sido tan bueno para Harry esta noche que él decidió recompensarlo por su trabajo estelar. Sin advertencia, clavó dos de sus largos dedos dentro del estrecho agujero de Malfoy, donde ya estaba residiendo su lengua.  


"Joder, vas a matarme, Potter," gimió Malfoy, moviendo su agujero hacia atrás en Harry, tratando de tener más, más, más dentro de él.  


"Ese es el objetivo, ¿no?" Bromeó Harry antes de traer su boca de vuelta abajo para dejar errantes besos alrededor del agujero de Draco mientras sus dedos trabajaban dentro y fuera de este.  


Sumergió su lengua dentro del ajustado anillo junto a sus dedos, y el interior de Malfoy sabía como terciopelo puro. Era como clavar su lengua en una hermosa, suave nube - tan dulce y delicada. Si no fuera un maldito sádico, probablemente sentiría que debía ser cuidadoso con el área sensible. Buena cosa que él era un maldito sádico.  


Harry sacó su lengua para darle al chico algo de alivio; podía sentir los pesados, necesitados jadeos atravesando el cuerpo de Draco. Movió su boca hacia abajo para lamer hacia abajo por el camino desde el agujero del culo de Malfoy hasta sus bolas, ambos más bien todavía extra hipersensibles después de haber tenido la mierda apaleada fuera de ellos.  


Trajo una de las bolas dentro de su boca, chupando ligeramente en ellas mientras continuaba moviendo rápidamente sus dos dedos fuera del agujero del culo de Malfoy, dándole al chico poco tiempo para ajustarse, justo cómo le gustaba.  


Empezó a chupar la otra bola de Malfoy y movió su mano libre hacia abajo y bajo su estómago para agarrar la polla del chico, apretándola estrechamente y moviéndose apresuradamente arriba y abajo del eje que había estado esperando pacientemente por alivio desde que toda esta cosa había empezado.  


Harry estaba en todos lados en Malfoy. Sus dedos en su culo, su boca simultáneamente acariciando sus bolas, su mano frotando su polla adolorida. Estaba absolutamente abrumado con sensaciones por todo lado, y aún así todo lo que podía hacer era sentarse allí y tomar con gusto lo que le era dado.  


Harry tomó su pulgar y lo movió dentro del agujero de Malfoy junto con los otros dos dedos que ya estaba ahí. Su culo todavía estaba estrecho, pero se había aflojado algo para este momento y daba poca resistencia al empuje de la mano de Harry.  


Folló a Malfoy en sus dedos y sacó su boca de sus bolas para empezar a chupar en los costados de sus muslos, succionando la piel dentro de su boca y traiéndola dentro de de su boca para morderla. Malfoy gritó en absoluto dolor, siendo sus muslos una de las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo.  


Harry, todavía trabajando su mano arriba y abajo de la polla de Malfoy y lamiendo sobre las partes de las piernas de Malfoy que había mordido para apaciguarlas, tomó su dedo anular y lo movió hacia el agujero de Malfoy. Lo movió hacia adentro junto con los otros, clavándolo hasta que estaba dentro hasta sus nudillos.  


Harry retiró su boca de Malfoy para preguntar calmadamente, "¿Crees que puedas tomar el último dedo? ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso por mi y mostrarme cómo tu culo es una zorra justo como tú?"  


"Por favor, Harry, por favor, por favor, por favor," gritó Malfoy, ruegos derramándose fuera de su boca, dejando un lío como si alguien hubiera golpeado más de 1,000 vasos de agua en el piso. Baba estaba derramándose vergonzosamente de su boca abierta, y estaba comenzando a dejar un charco en la mesa de acero junto a su cabeza.  


"Bueno, entonces, si lo quieres tan mal," replicó Harry, sonriendo. Clavó su dedo restante dentro del agujero de Malfoy, y gradualmente se deslizó dentro. Tenía todos sus dedos dentro de Malfoy ahora, profundo hasta los nudillos. Era una vista hermosa, el agujero se fruncía y se ensanchaba fuertemente alrededor de sus dígitos, tomándolos todos codiciosamente.  


"Merlín, Draco, estás siendo tan bueno para mi. Mírate, con mis dedos bien adentro de ese bonito culo tuyo," Lo alabó Harry, moviendo lentamente toda su mano dentro y fuera del agujero de Malfoy.  


Presionó su mano un poco más hacia adentro hasta que incluso sus nudillos habían desparecido dentro del interminable agujero de Malfoy. Draco estaba temblando un poco con lo superado que estaba su cuerpo con la sensación.  


"¿Qué crees que diría tu padre si te viera así? ¿Doblado con el puño de Harry Potter dentro de tu culo, follándote a ti mismo en él como una pequeña puta codiciosa?" Preguntó Harry, viendo sus hábiles dedos moverse dentro y fuera de la entrada rosada.  


"Él habría sabido que soy tu pequeña perra. No es como si todo el mundo no pudiera decirlo ya de todos modos. Estoy seguro que todo el mundo sabía que yo caería en mis rodillas así con mi culo abierto para el asunto en el segundo en que me lo pidieras," respondió Draco, su voz débil y lastimosa.  


"Necesito estar dentro tuyo, jodido Jesucristo," remarcó Harry, deshonrando el nombre del mismísimo Señor. No importaba cuando tenía un rosado, hinchado agujero frente a él suplicando por ser llenado por él.  


Sostuvo otra vez la correa en su mano, recogiéndola de donde había residido en la mesa junto al costado de Malfoy mientras él lo estaba preparando. El collar todavía estaba muy en el cuello de Malfoy, y las tachuelas en él sobresalían de una manera casi petulante.  


Tiró de la correa, moviendo la cabeza de Malfoy un poco hacia arriba de donde había estado descansando en la mesa. Era una advertencia, un recordatorio de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.  


La bajó de nuevo para liberar sus manos para guiar su polla hacia el abierto agujero de Malfoy. Estaba tan gloriosamente estirado y listo para ahora ser verdaderamente follado hasta perder el sentido. Separó ávidamente las mejillas del trasero del chico, dejando su agujero expuesto, vulnerable, y esperando.  


Presionó su polla hacia adentro gradualmente, suspirando con alegría mientras sentía la calidez familiar del agujero de Malfoy ahora alrededor de una parte más diferente, erótica de su cuerpo. Era como el cielo en la Tierra.  


"Esto es lo que has estado esperando todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? Siempre queriendo ser destrozado por mi gran, gorda polla," declaró Harry, presionando su polla más allá dentro de la provocativa área hasta que hubo terminado, todo su largo dentro del espacio hueco.  


"Sí, joder. Sí, joder, siempre te quería dentro de mí, degradándome y rompiendo mi orgullo en pedazos. Eres el único que querría que me viera así alguna vez," respondió Draco, su cuerpo moviéndose hacia arriba con cada embestida que Harry le daba.  


Harry sonrió con suficiencia para sí mismo y lleno con una necesidad de probarle incluso más a Malfoy cuan dominante y controlador podía ser. Reunió algo de saliva en su boca y escupió junto a donde la cabeza de Malfoy estaba girada sobre su costado en la mesa. "Lámela toda para mí. Usa esa boca para ser incluso más bueno," ordenó.  


Draco cumplió rápidamente y sacó su lengua para tomar el espumoso líquido blanco dentro de su boca, pero era difícil obtener una buena cantidad de ella mientras estaba actualmente teniendo la mierda follada fuera de él desde atrás. Su cabeza se balanceó obscenamente hacia adelante, y apenas podía quedarse en un lugar lo suficiente para lamer toda la saliva de Harry. Pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, mantuvo su lengua afuera para exhibir su logro a Harry, su propia saliva ahora mezclándose con la de Harry, soez y suciamente.  


Harry gruñó en alabanza, amando la vista de Malfoy trayendo su larga, extendida lengua de vuelta a su boca y tragando su propia saliva y la de Harry. Estaba tomando una parte de él; estaba en su cuerpo ahora, tenía a Harry en él. En más de una manera.  


Harry puso una de sus manos fuera del fuerte agarre en las caderas de Malfoy para empujar su cuello hacia abajo contra la mesa, obstruyendo su respiración incluso más de lo que lo hacía el collar. Estaba ahogándolo, y Malfoy estaba farfullando y tosiendo débilmente, tratando de boquear por un soplo de aire. Draco tendría suerte si no se corría justo ahí y ahora por casi morir de asfixia a causa de las malditas manos largas de Harry.  


Malfoy sintió la sangre correr a su cabeza mientras Harry mantenía su cuello abajo, haciéndolo sentir como que estaba en otro universo, uno hecho sólo del placer que Harry le estaba dando y Merlín, sí que lo amaba.  


Finalmente Harry aflojó su agarre sólo para golpear el rostro de Malfoy, dejando sus mejillas rojas de nuevo. "¿Estás tratando de asesinarme, Potter?" Cuestionó Malfoy en una voz que sonaba mucho como la suya y no mucho como la suya que era jodidamente caliente. Su garganta había sido follada, abusada, usada por cada razón posible, y ahora apenas podía hablar normalmente sin sonar como que era un lío destrozado. Joder.  


"Te gustaría eso, ¿verdad?" Respondió Harry, acelerando sus rápidos movimientos en el culo del chico, asegurándose de que Malfoy no se perdería ni una pulgada de su polla.  


"Tal vez me - ah," Malfoy se detuvo a mitad de la oración ya que Harry había recogido de nuevo la correa y tirado rápidamente de ella para interrumpirlo. El collar hacía casi imposible para él hablar, apretándose contra su garganta tan cómodamente.  


"Dime cuanto amas esto," le dijo Harry, trayendo otra mano arriba al cabello de Malfoy para jalar su cabeza incluso más atrás de lo que el collar y la correa ya lo habían hecho. De esta forma Harry casi podía ver sus ojos entrecerrados rodados hacia arriba en placer.  


"Lo necesito. Adoro ser tu perra, tú poseyéndome así, mostrándome quién en el jefe. Siempre has sido tú a cargo Potter, siempre has sido tú. Esto es lo que soy en el fondo, hecho para ser usado para el placer de otros hombres, y también lo amo. Merezco ser follado tan duro como esto, especialmente por ti. Gracias por ponerme en mi lugar, Potter. Humillando y follando el infierno fuera de mi es exactamente lo que quería," dijo Draco de un tirón, cada palabra dejando su boca como si no pudiera dejarlas salir más rápido, como si no pudiera dejar sus sentimientos más oscuros fuera de la luz por más tiempo.  


Harry ya no podía soportarlo más. Estaba a punto de correrse, justo ahí y ahora, en el culo de Draco Malfoy. Debió haber sabido que su relación siempre iba a terminar así al final sin importar qué.  


"Estoy a punto de correrme en tu codicioso agujero, perra. ¿Estás listo para que te deje chorreante y marcado?" Preguntó Harry, jadeos bajos ahora saliendo de su boca abierta.  


"Llena mi agujero completo. No dejes una gota fuera, Jesucristo. Llena mi agujero hasta el borde, haz que tu corrida se derrame sobre el borde, por favor, Harry," rogó Draco, ahora follándose seria y desvergonzadamente de vuelta en la polla de Harry, prácticamente ordeñando su orgasmo fuera de él a este punto.  


Y eso era todo para él. Se corrió primero, todavía bombeando el agujero de Malfoy con su polla mientras semen salía disparado de ella, haciendo el agujero incluso más tibio y húmedo de lo que estaba antes. Y, ante sus ojos, Draco mismo se corrió bajo Harry, sus ojos entrecerrados en pura lujuria mientras débiles, agudos gemidos se derramaban fuera de sus labios, su pecho contrayéndose con respiraciones rápidas, al tiempo que su semen se disparaba de su propia polla, finalmente todo saliendo de él.  


"¿Te dije que ya te podías correr?" Le preguntó Harry, pintando una fachada de enojo en su rostro. Pero no estaba realmente molesto, para nada. Draco se había corrido sólo de que se corrieran en él, y eso era un tipo completamente diferente de caliente que una negación de orgasmo.  


"Intenta ser follado por una polla como esa y ve si puedes detenerte de correrte," replicó Draco, respiraciones calientes todavía arrastrándose a través de su cuerpo mientras bajaba de su cima post-orgásmica.  


Harry sonrió. Malfoy todavía tenía algo de lucha en él, y se llenó con la urgencia de sacarlo de él y romperlo por la mitad en su agarre, pero se detuvo a sí mismo, sabiendo que ambos estaban completamente gastados. Al menos por esta noche.  


"¿Crees que puedes dejarme bajar ahora? ¿O vas a dejarme aquí toda la mañana para meterte conmigo en la mañana?" Preguntó Malfoy, gesticulando con un movimiento de la cabeza hacia los grilletes. La idea de no liberar a Malfoy, mantenerlo ahí atado mientras él se excitaba de nuevo, prácticamente un desastre de gemidos, rogando, para el momento en que Harry decidiera volver y liberarlo, era una fantasía deliciosa.  


Puso las manos de Malfoy fuera de los grilletes y caminó hacia sus pantalones, los cuales todavía estaban tirados contra una pared en la habitación. Se los puso, conjuró un hechizo limpiador en el semen que había terminado en él y la mesa de acero, y caminó de vuelta hacia Malfoy, quien se había vestido de nuevo.  


Sus labios estaban tan rojos e hinchados como sus mejillas y su garganta expuesta. Harry se preguntó cuan rojas e hinchadas estarían ahora las otras, escondidas partes de su cuerpo. Nadie sabía la verdad excepto él, sonrió triunfante.  


"Bueno, Potter, no vas a estar llamando a mi morada mañana a las 3:00 AM a decirme cómo te has enamorado de mi ahora, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Draco, su voz todavía hermosamente arruinada y rompiéndose mientras hablaba.  


"Ya quisieras, Malfoy, ya quisieras," dijo Harry mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos y pasaba una mano por el cabello del chico antes de agarrarlo con la más tenue insinuación de dominio, recordándole que Harry conocía al verdadero Malfoy ahora, antes de liberarlo.  


"Aunque, no pondría exactamente una pelea si tal vez me llamaras mañana a las 3:00 AM para follarme de nuevo," sugirió Malfoy, diciéndolo donde podía ser interpretado como una simple broma o una invitación real. Esperaba por el querido Merlín que Harry lo tomaría como la última.  


"Realmente no puedes esperar para que destroce tu bonito culo otra vez, ¿huh? Tienes suerte de que yo tampoco puedo esperar, entonces," respondió Harry con una sonrisa genuina. Esta cruda, sexual conexión entre ellos era nueva, desconocida, pero era una de las cosas más intensas que había sentido jamás en su vida, y no iba a dejarlo ir por algo tan minúsculo como su orgullo acerca de pretender no querer follar a su viejo rival hasta dejarlo sin sentido.  


Draco sonrió tímidamente de vuelta y dijo, "Tienes mi dirección si la necesitas, Harry Potter," antes de dejar la habitación con un pequeño, pero claramente decidido balanceo de su trasero. Harry apenas pudo mantener su boca de babear ante el pensamiento de qué tan rosado y coloreado debía estar ahora. Sabía que Malfoy apenas sería capaz de sentarse en él mañana.  


No podía creer que finalmente había follado a Malfoy hasta perder el sentido justo como la bonita y pequeña perra se lo merecía. Lo había traído a sus pobres rodillas para obedecer sus órdenes y complacer todo lo que él quisiera. Lo había degradado a su punto más vulnerable y dejado retorciéndose y gimiendo y todavía rogando por más de lo que fuera que Harry decidiera darle. Nadie más podría nunca afectarlo como Malfoy lo hacía, y tal vez eso realmente era para lo mejor.  


No podía esperar para llamarlo a su humilde morada a las 3:00 AM para follarlo de nuevo la noche siguiente. Palmeó su polla endureciéndose en sus pantalones mientras un sonrisa iluminaba su rostro ante todo el nuevo, absolutamente satisfactorio problema en el que podían meterse ahora.  


**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrarme en [Tumblr](http://thegirlontheblackhoodie.tumblr.com/) y [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/girlontheblackhoodie)


End file.
